Love Rivals
by Summer Blooms
Summary: Sequel to It's a LoveHate Relationship...Right? Kyohei and Sunako have recognized their feelings for each other, and are living happily in the mansion with Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru. What will Kyohei's fangirls think of this? And how will Kirashi react once he sees the new couple? OOC, but how could they not be a little OOC with the discovery of love? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back with the sequel to It's a LoveHate Relationship, Right? ! This fan fic probably won't be as long as the first one, but I still don't know how long it will end up being. I hope you like it! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews on ****It's a LoveHate Relationship, Right?**** ! I hope to get as many (or more) reviews on this story! :D Please review, favorite, alert, whatever you want to do to give suggestions and compliments! :D Thanks!**

******I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 1

Noi had to take a double take as she passed a couple who looked like Kyohei and Sunako. As she double checked the identity of the couple, she discovered that they were, indeed, Kyohei and Sunako. They were walking through the shopping arcade hand in hand, and Sunako seemed to be concerned about something. So, Noi hurried to the mansion to ask Takenaga what could possibly be happening with the pair.

"_They couldn't have realized their feelings for each other. They constantly fight with each other! I have to ask Takenaga what's happening here, he'll know. He does live with them after all."_ Noi thought as she broke out into a run.

"Takenaga! I have to ask you something!" Noi called as she entered through the front door of the mansion.

"What? Is something wrong?" Takenaga asked worriedly as he rushed out of the living room.

"Yeah! Kyohei and Sunako are acting all lovey dovey! That can't be possible, right?" Noi exclaimed.

"Ah, no it's possible, and it's happening right now. You saw them as a couple." Takenaga reassured as he came to give Noi a hug.

"So they've finally realized that they have feelings for each other? This is great!" Noi exclaimed cheerily as she returned Takenaga's embrace.

"If you want proof, you can wait for them to come back. They'll supposedly be back any minute now." Takenaga invited as he led her to the living room.

Sunako and Kyohei returned just as Takenaga had predicted, and were ambushed by Noi's questions.

"Why are you two holding hands? You look like a couple!" Noi started as she interrogated the pair.

"That's because we are a couple, Noi." Sunako replied shyly, squeezing Kyohei's hand.

"Really? So you two have realized your true feelings for each other?" Noi continued excitedly.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that? Was it that obvious?" Kyohei burst out, annoyed at how everyone else knew but him and Sunako.

"Yes, it was that obvious. Now, I want to hear it from you two. Tell me you two love each other." Noi demanded.

"I love Kyohei." Sunako said shyly, blushing. She still wasn't used to saying those words.

"And I love Sunako." Kyohei said with a little more passion, bringing Sunako closer to him.

"Wow! It really happened! I'm so happy for you guys!" Noi finished happily as she bounced over to Takenaga, her questions answered.

"Do you think that's the last time we'll have to answer those questions? Noi was more interested than others though." Sunako said with a laugh as she looked up at Kyohei.

"I doubt it, apparently everyone knew but us. Was it really that obvious?" Kyohei said negatively, still focused on how dense they must have been not to notice earlier.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore, though, does it?" Sunako said as she comforted Kyohei.

"I guess. Can we sit down now? My stomach kind of hurts now." Kyohei agreed as he started to move for the living room and its comfy chairs.

"Of course, how badly does it hurt?" Sunako asked with concern.

"Not much, I think I've just been using those muscles too much. It's ok." Kyohei assured her as he guided her to the love seat.

Noi noticed how much more comfortable with each other Kyohei and Sunako were as she watched them sitting on the love seat. They snuggled together, with their arms around each other. Noi wished she could have a relationship like that with Takenaga. Takenaga must have noticed the dreamy look on her face and looked at her, inviting her to come closer on the couch to him. Noi happily accepted his invitation and moved so their legs touched on the couch. After Noi left, the day continued as it had since the day Kyohei and Sunako became a couple. They lounged in the living room, Sunako made meals while Kyohei watched, Kyohei watched movies with Sunako, and the pair fell asleep together. Unfortunately, they didn't know that school tomorrow would be much more hectic than usual. Kyohei and Sunako had forgotten about his fangirls.

**Sorry about the weird ending...I wanted Noi to find out, but I didn't now how to properly transition from Noi's visit to their everyday life without describing it tedious detail. XD The other endings will be better though! The thing that annoys me most is that an amazing story can be ruined by a horrible ending. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 is here! It's a lot longer than Chapter 1, but longer is better, right? XD**

**Thanks to Seishin Okami, FireStorm1991, and Setsugekka for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I love reading all the comments! 3**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 2

Sunako woke up the next morning in the usual manner, wrapped in Kyohei's arms, and looked dreamily at his sleeping face.

Sunako had an epiphany in the midst of her loving thoughts,_ "He really does look like a little kid when he's sleeping. Maybe it's because he's told me so much about himself that he feels like he can act however he wants around me. He trusts me, I think. And I trust him. With my life. He's saved it so many times already, and I've saved his just as many times. He really is just a normal guy. I wonder what makes people think others are attractive or ugly. They're really just words, after all. Whoa. Did I just think that just now? Wow, it's right. They really are just words. I never stopped being a normal girl, well except for my love of horror, but that's my personality, not my looks. And Kyohei's just a normal guy, despite his radiance. I really wish everyone could see that. Then he wouldn't have so much trouble with other people all the time." _

Kyohei awoke to Sunako's enlightened expression and smiled. He gazed into her bottomless violet eyes and soaked in the beauty he saw in her. After a few minutes, he realized that Sunako looked different than she usually did.

"Hey, what are you thinking about? You look different today, like you've just discovered the meaning of life." Kyohei asked as he rested his forehead on Sunako's.

"Oh, well, I was just looking at you when I thought you looked like a little kid when you sleep. That led me to think that you might trust me enough to see you with your guard down. I also realized that I trust you with my life. We've saved each other's lives countless times. Then I realized that, despite your radiance, you're really just a normal guy. I wondered what makes people attractive or ugly, because after all, they're just words. Right? Then I realized that I'm still the normal girl I was four years ago, except for my love of horror. But, that's my personality, not the way I look. I really got rid of that word's effect on me, I think. I'll just have to find out, I guess. I really wish that everyone could see past each other's looks and see the person behind them. I really did just get over what made me afraid of mirrors." Sunako explained in wonder.

"Wow. That's amazing! But despite words being words, it still feels nice to be called beautiful, right? Although, it does get annoying if it's abused. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and that will never change. You're amazing, Sunako," Kyohei said, his eyes burning with passion, "And I trust you, too. I trust you with my life."

Sunako smiled, blushed, and tried to bury her head in his chest, but Kyohei moved just enough so their lips met in a gentle kiss. Kyohei's eyes were full of love, and as Sunako looked into them, she almost had one of her nosebleeds. She wasn't used to being looked at like this; not with these eyes full of raw love. Instead, she stayed where she was, paralyzed by his amber eyes, unable to think of anything else but her feelings for him. He was so much more than a friend to her, more than a boyfriend, too. He was the only person who fully understood her, and loved her for who she was. They were broken from their trance by a yell outside Sunako's door.

"Sunako, Kyohei! It's time to get ready for school! You don't want to be late, do you?" Takenaga yelled on his way to the dining room.

"Oh! Well, we better get dressed then. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sunako said as she began to detangle herself from her boyfriend.

"You forgot something." Kyohei said playfully as he unwound his arms from around her waist.

"What? My bag's over there." Sunako asked, forgetting the most important event of the morning.

"Breakfast!" Kyohei answered as he chuckled and his eyes lit up.

"Of course you would say breakfast. You never stop thinking of food, do you?" Sunako joked as he got up and headed to her closet.

"Hey! I don't think of food ALL the time!" Kyohei argued, standing up as well.

"Well, what do you think about?" Sunako asked curiously as she picked out her uniform for school.

"When I'm not thinking about food, I'm thinking about you." Kyohei said in a quiet voice.

This surprised Sunako, so she left her closet and walked over to the blushing Kyohei. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before thanking him and sending him to his room to get dressed.

"_He really is sweet. I wonder if I should put makeup on. That guy who stabbed Kyohei said I was beautiful, and I was wearing makeup then. And Kyohei always thinks I'm beautiful, so why not? Noi said you have to work to be beautiful, so I'll start doing that. If only a little bit at a time."_ Sunako thought as she found the clear, glittery lip gloss Auntie gave her as part of a makeup set for her birthday.

She went downstairs to cook breakfast in her school uniform, lip gloss, and a little black bow with a skull in her hair. She cooked breakfast and made bentos. When she served the meal, everyone noticed the lip gloss she was wearing.

"Whoa, Sunako, why are you wearing lip gloss?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Sunako, is there something important going on today?" Takenaga inquired.

"Sunako! You've put on makeup! You're finally beginning to turn into a lady!" Ranmaru said with tears streaming down his face.

Kyohei guessed the reason for her unexpected makeup, and also noticed the bow she wearing in her hair. He smiled and wondered if her lip gloss had a flavor.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I just found it on my dresser and decided it smelled good." Sunako lied. She didn't want to tell everyone else for some reason. She also saw the knowing look in Kyohei's eyes and knew she wouldn't have to explain it to him. After their brief conversation at breakfast, they headed to school. They saw the fangirls as they neared the gate to their school.

"_Oh, crap! What's going to happen to Sunako when those stupid fangirls see us?" _Kyohei thought anxiously as he unconsciously squeezed Sunako's hand.

"_Hmm…I wonder what's bothering Kyohei?"_ Sunako wondered as she walked through the gates with Kyohei and her friends, _"Oh, he's worried about their reactions? He looks anxious right now. Oh, he's worried about me? I won't let anything happen, so don't worry."_

She squeezed his hand back and got an anxious smile in return. As they walked through the aisle the fangirls had made, they heard the usual murmurings mixed with shocked observations.

"Why is Sunako Nakahara holding Kyohei's hand? Are they going out? They can't be going out! Kyohei belongs to all of us! What does Kyohei see in her? She's so creepy! Sunako Nakahara, you've stolen Kyohei from us. You shall pay!" the fangirls' mutters grew in intensity and volume as they became increasingly more jealous.

Kyohei was afraid they would come out and maim Sunako, or that they might verbally assault her. They were doing a pretty good job of it to start off with, after all. He looked at Sunako anxiously and saw that she didn't look overwhelmed, but he knew that this was getting to her as well. So he pulled her closer and put his arm around her shoulders instead, earning him a smile from Sunako. This action drove the fangirls crazy. They started yelling questions at Kyohei, shoving past each other to get a good look at the scene in front of them, some of them even going as far as to try to pull Sunako away from Kyohei, but Kyohei held onto her protectively. Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Noi also helped to fend off the crazy fangirls. Finally, when Kyohei had had enough of this nonsense, he stopped at glared at the fangirls.

"If any of you even try to touch Sunako, I'll personally kick you all the way back to your house. Got it?" Kyohei threatened with an evil glare on his face.

This certainly stopped the enraged fangirls from clawing at them, but he was worried what would happen in class. They weren't in the same class, so he couldn't watch over her. He'd just have to hope that they got the message and would leave her alone. Unfortunately, his threat didn't apply to vocal torture. He remembered that cursed himself for forgetting. When they got to Sunako's classroom, Kyohei kissed the top of her head and walked anxiously to his class.

"_I hope today won't be too bad, or else I might have to hide in the science lab. Oh well, I'll just have to put up with it. They'll get the point soon enough_." Sunako thought optimistically.

Unfortunately, optimistic thoughts don't always lead to good events. After class, Sunako found herself crowded by all the girls in the class.

"Why do you get to be with Kyohei? We're all so much better looking than you. What does he see in you anyway? Is it because you live together?" the girls jealously interrogated.

"I'm with Kyohei because he cares about me, and I care about him as well. He probably sees a nice girl who's not obsessed with how he looks for once. And it probably does have a lot to do with the fact that we live with each other. If we didn't, we probably never would have been friends." Sunako answered each question calmly, fighting the urge to grab the nearest curtain and run.

"So if you only met him in school, you would never even be close to him at all?" the girls asked hopefully.

"Yes, in fact, I wouldn't have even gone to school. But things are different now, I've changed." Sunako said confidently.

"Wow! We wouldn't even have to have met you! I wish it really happened that way!" the girls wished, cruelly torturing Sunako.

Sunako wasn't going to be bothered by this though, "Well, if Kyohei and I had never met, that would mean that he wouldn't have moved into the mansion with me. I wouldn't have come to school, but neither would Kyohei, Ranmaru, Yuki, or Takenaga." Sunako reasoned, hitting them in their weak spot.

"Oh! That would be terrible! Let's just get rid of Sunako, then we can have Kyohei all to ourselves." The girls said menacingly as they closed in on Sunako.

Fortunately, Kyohei arrived just in time. He saw the mob of girls and knew that Sunako was in the middle of it. He strode over to her desk and glared at the girls threatening Sunako.

"What have you done?" Kyohei asked icily.

"No-nothing. We were just talking to Sunako." The girls said fearfully.

"What were you talking to her about?" Kyohei asked in the same icy voice.

"Just your relationship, that's all. We're jealous we don't have a boyfriend as amazing as Sunako." The girls admitted stupidly.

"Oh, really? You looked pretty menacing from where I was standing. You better not have done anything to her, or I'll find you." Kyohei threatened as he pulled Sunako toward him and exited the room.

"Wow, you looked really angry in there. They didn't do anything," Sunako said as she twined her fingers through his, "…physical." She added as an afterthought.

"So they did do something? I'll…" Kyohei tensed as Sunako interrupted him.

"They only talked to me, and I fended them off with logic. Living with Takenaga sure has its benefits." Sunako said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess. They weren't going to do anything to you?" Kyohei asked worriedly as he looked into Sunako's eyes.

"If they were, they weren't going to do it when you came in." Sunako replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, ok. What were they saying?" Kyohei asked, now worried if Sunako was emotionally hurt.

"Just typical things you'd expect to hear from them. I'm fine." Sunako replied unconvincingly.

"Really? It doesn't sound like what they usually say. What did they tell you?" Kyohei asked again, concerned for her happiness.

"Not much, just that they'd wised they'd never met me. And that I should disappear. They also said they were more attractive than me, but I got past that because you told me I'm beautiful." Sunako admitted, her mask of indifference toward the subject melting away.

"Oh…I should go and teach them a lesson." Kyohei growled as he turned back toward the classroom.

"No, it's ok. They're just jealous, I should just ignore them." Sunako assured, turning Kyohei back around to face the exit.

"Are you sure? Because I can teach them to never say things like that again." Kyohei said as a murderous glint crossed his eyes.

"Yes, now let's just go home, ok?" Sunako said as she squeezed his hand.

"Sure, but if they do anything tomorrow, I'm going to kick their asses." Kyohei agreed.

"That would be pretty amusing, actually. If they do anything tomorrow. I think you scared them senseless." Sunako said with a smile.

"It's agreed then. I beat all these stupid fangirls up tomorrow." Kyohei said with a trace of humor as they walked hand in hand out the school gates.

**Seishin Okami: Thanks! I thought it was kind of weird, but I guess not. :) Did you like the fanfirls' predictable reactions? XD You're a really good artist!**

**FireStorm1991: Yes, the fangirls! They're an important part of Wallflower! XD (Mainly because they're funny. XD )**

**Setsugekka: Thanks! Sunako and Kyohei are still getting used to the whole idea of being a couple, but otherwise, they adjusted pretty well. :) And school is now a hellish place, hopefully returned to its normal state by some threatening and violence from Kyohei? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Chapter 3 is here! I had stuff to do and writer's block...XD But I got it done! **

**Thanks for the reviews, Setsugekka, FireStorm1991, and Seishin Okami! Hopefully I can get up to 10 reviews by the time I update the next chapter? **

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 3

Sunako woke up encircled in Kyohei's loving arms, as usual. But something was different. It took her few minutes before she figured out that Kyohei didn't seem as content as usual. The faint smile that was present nearly every time he slept was missing, and his arms were tensed; as if he was trying to protect her from something.

"_He looks like he's having a nightmare. I wonder what's bothering him so much. I'll ask him what was wrong, and comfort him if I need to. Maybe it's those fangirls. After all, some were pretty malicious…"_ Sunako thought uneasily as she tried her best to comfort her sleeping boyfriend.

A minute later, Kyohei awoke wide-eyed, gasping. He frantically searched the room for Sunako with his eyes, and found her looking concerned in his arms. He calmed down when he saw her comforting violet eyes.

"_It was all just a dream, thank God. I don't know what I would've done if that was real."_ Kyohei thought, releasing a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong? It looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Sunako asked as she gazed into Kyohei's troubled amber eyes.

"I was having a nightmare. It was horrible…" Kyohei said as he trailed off, hugging Sunako close to his chest, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"It was that bad? You don't have to talk about if you don't want to. I already have an idea of what it was about." Sunako said as she rubbed her hands up and down Kyohei's back.

"What do you think it was about?" Kyohei asked, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"The fangirls did something, and based on your reaction, abducted or killed me." Sunako said in a hushed whisper.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if they only abducted you," Kyohei started, unsure of whether to continue or not, "And if I could've done anything for you. But I couldn't."

Kyohei tightened his embrace and Sunako felt a warm liquid run down her face. She looked up to see Kyohei crying.

"Wow, that must've been the worst nightmare ever. I'm so sorry you had to dream about that." Sunako said sincerely as she hugged Kyohei tighter and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

She had never seen Kyohei cry, even when he was hurt. This shocked her and gave her an understanding to how truly horrific his nightmare had been.

"That's it. They're all going to regret even looking at you in that sickening way. They've done enough." Sunako said in an icy voice full of anger and hatred.

Kyohei had never heard Sunako talk like this before, and it scared him a little, until he realized he wanted to do the same thing for her. He then took Sunako in his arms and stood up, surprising her with his sudden movement. He walked her over to her closet and gently put her down on the floor.

"Thanks, I really needed that. But now we have some pests to exterminate." Kyohei said as he placed a kiss on the top of Sunako's head and squeezed her hand.

He then walked calmly out of Sunako's room and up the stairs to his. Sunako decided it would be funny if she could show how truly beautiful she could look while beating the sense out of those stupid fangirls. It would also have the added benefit of making Kyohei happy. She put on blood red lipstick, shimmery bronze eyeshadow, foundation, black mascara and eyeliner, and a light pink blush. You learn things when people do your makeup so many times. She brushed her hair and put a skull clip in it. She smirked at her reflection – today was the first day she had looked in a mirror in four years. She figured it was worth it for her revenge, and if she was as beautiful as Kyohei said, she shouldn't have a problem. She shocked everyone as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast. They only saw a glimpse of her, but Kyohei went into the kitchen to watch her cook. It comforted him somehow, even if he didn't need comforting. He loved the feel of her as she melted into him and cooked the meals everyone loved so much. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her slender frame as he always did and buried his face in her hair. He took his face away and sniffed her again – she smelled different than usual. Added to her usual scent of roses and lavender, he smelled anise. The combination of rose, lavender, and anise was intoxicating, so he buried his nose as far as he could into Sunako's hair. After Sunako was done cooking, she turned around and shocked the boy who was holding her so lovingly.

"I figured it would be ironic if I looked as beautiful as possible when I cut them down." Sunako said with a smirk as she answered Kyohei's unasked question.

"Well you did an amazing job. You look like an avenging angel." Kyohei complimented as he smelled Sunako's hair again.

"I found this anise spray in my room and thought it smelled good. Do you like it?" Sunako asked as she noticed Kyohei's sigh of happiness.

"Yeah, it smells amazing. I can't keep away from your hair, it just smells so good." Kyohei said breathlessly, inhaling the intoxicating aroma surrounding Sunako.

"I might wear it more often then, if you like it so much." Sunako said as she kissed Kyohei's neck, soliciting a groan of pleasure from him which surprised both of them.

"I don't know what just happened. I guess I was just too happy." Kyohei said; his face flushed.

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" Sunako asked; concern in her tone and eyes.

"No, in fact, you did something really good. The way you smell right now and your kiss just felt so good together." Kyohei muttered in her ear, his nose already caressing the top of her ear, inhaling her scent.

"Ok, I'll remember that," Sunako said with a smile as she picked up the dishes of food, "But right now, we have to eat this before it goes cold."

She carried the dishes into the dining room, and looked into the stunned faces of her friends. Both Sunako's and Kyohei's expressions had softened from their little session in the kitchen, so they didn't look like they were going to kill anyone. Instead, Sunako wore a dreamy expression as she gazed across the table, and Kyohei looked lost in a fantasy.

"Um, Sunako, did you do your makeup yourself?" Ranmaru asked, shocked by how much she looked like a lovesick princess.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess you learn by having it done so many times." Sunako replied as she served herself.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to put on makeup today?" Takenaga asked carefully.

"Yes, but I want it to be surprise." Sunako answered in the same happy tone.

Takenaga noticed that an evil glint flashed across her eyes, and was worried by it, but said nothing.

"Kyohei, why do you look so happy? You look like you're off in a fantasy world." Yuki asked innocently.

"Something happened between those two in the kitchen. Kyohei looked like he was about to murder someone when he first came down," Ranmaru insinuated, making Yuki and Takenaga blush, "What happened in the kitchen, Kyohei? We heard that interesting sound you made."

"She just smells so good…" Kyohei responded as he dreamily rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"What? She smells good? Is that it?" Ranmaru asked, surprised at Kyohei's answer.

"Mhmm…" Kyohei said as he nodded; causing Sunako's hair to fall around his face, and making a sleepy smile form on his lips.

The three housemates were not used to this kind of behavior from their love-struck friends. They just stared at the sight before them in awe, and realizing the time, notified the two lovebirds and dashed out the door. It took Sunako a few minutes to register what was just said, and then she snapped out if her daydream and shook Kyohei from his trance.

"We're going to be late for school! Then all this would have been useless!" Sunako yelled frantically as she searched for her bag.

"It wouldn't have been completely useless. We both discovered my weakness." Kyohei persuaded as he unhooked their bags from the backs of their chairs.

"Ok, it wouldn't have been completely useless," Sunako said with a dreamy smile, "But it would defeat my original purpose." Sunako said as she searched in impossible places.

"Maybe, but at least we got some fun out of it," Kyohei responded as he held her in one place, fighting the urge to lose himself in her scent, "Here."

Sunako turned around and saw her bag and the smile on Kyohei's face. She stood on her toes and kissed him briefly in thanks and went to put on her shoes. Kyohei followed her actions and they were out the door in minutes. Sunako started running when she saw the time on her watch, prompting Kyohei to catch up to her.

"I really hope we're not late! I guess we'll have to wait until after school." Sunako said as they reached the school gates and the mob of fangirls waiting for them.

"Who's she? I thought Sunako was going out with Kyohei! But she couldn't be Sunako, she's too pretty! She has the same eyes and hair though, and there's that skull pin in her hair! Is that really Sunako?" the fangirls chattered as Kyohei and Sunako dashed to the school entrance.

Both Kyohei and Sunako smirked at this, and decided it was time to have some fun.

"We're going to be late!" Sunako yelled as she ran toward the open doors.

"Don't worry, Sunako, we'll make it!" Kyohei assured, making half of the fangirls faint, and the other half stand in shock.

Once they were safely inside the building, Kyohei broke out into a huge grin that mirrored Sunako's.

"That was awesome! Did you see how they reacted?" Kyohei laughed as they walked toward Sunako's classroom.

"Yeah! It was perfect!" Sunako agreed, laughing at the fangirls who would now be late.

"It wouldn't have worked if you weren't so beautiful." Kyohei said, still smiling, his eyes full of love.

"Thanks, I looked in a mirror today to do my makeup," Sunako admitted, earning a shocked and proud look from Kyohei, "I figured if I was as beautiful as you say I am, I shouldn't have a problem. And it was totally worth it!"

"You keep amazing me every day. I can't wait until after school!" Kyohei said as they stopped at Sunako's door, "See you later!"

"Bye!" Sunako waved as she entered her class.

**So, how'd you like it? :)**

**Seishin Okami: Even though Sunako could take them on, it's just more fun if they both do it together! Besides, it would be a lot easier with two people. :) **

**FireStorm1991: Fangirls are meant to irritating, I think. XD But what's the fun if there's no one annyoing to beat up? **

**Setsugekka: Everything's also restored by violence! XD (But not in the real world...violence is never the answer! XD ) Why can't you update as quickly?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Chapter 4 has arrived! It's full of action and suspense! :D I just uploaded a cover image for It's a LoveHate Relationship, Right? I hope you like it!**

**Thanks Firestorm1991 and Setsugekka for the reviews! I suppose I didn't give you guys enough time to get to 10 reviews... XD Oh well! I'm hoping for at least 2 more before the next chapter!**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 4

Kyohei couldn't sit still during class. He was too excited for what he and Sunako were going to do after school. When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, he dashed to Sunako's classroom hoping to surprise her. He found her packing her bag excitedly with her back to the door and nearly skipped over to her, relishing in the scent surrounding her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, are you ready?" Kyohei asked, anticipation showing through his almost dreamy tone.

"Yeah! They'll never bother us again!" Sunako exclaimed as she picked up her bag and turned to face Kyohei.

"Let's go then." Kyohei said more dreamily than before as he tried to move toward the door.

"Ok, let's go before you get like you were this morning," Sunako joked as she removed his arms from around her waist, "You won't be able to fight that way."

Kyohei was able to regain his focus partly because he wasn't hugging Sunako anymore, and her statement was completely true. If he was lost in the intoxicating scent of her hair, he wouldn't be able to fight the fangirls and protect Sunako; not that she needed protecting.

"Good, are you ready now?" Sunako asked, seeing his eyes become focused and alert.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Kyohei said as he pulled Sunako out of the classroom and through the school doors to the mob of waiting fangirls, "Do you guys have anything to say before we teach you a lesson you'll never forget?"

"What? We didn't do anything, though!" the fangirls chorused nervously.

"You doubted that Sunako was with me this morning. She's much more beautiful than you could ever be. Now, have you learned your lesson?" Kyohei explained menacingly, Sunako's eyes holding a murderous intent beside him.

"But how can that be? She's just so creepy! She likes talking to anatomical dolls! It's just too scary! How can you even like her?" the fangirls replied, not grasping at the one possible thing that leave them unharmed.

"I happen to love Sunako, and she wouldn't be the same if she didn't love horror," Kyohei sighed as he shrugged and continued, "I guess you haven't learned your lesson – it's what's on the inside that counts."

"Thanks, now let's drive that lesson through their thick skulls." Sunako said sadistically as hers and Kyohei's eyes both turned murderous, paralyzing the fangirls with fear.

Kyohei and Sunako took their opportunity and leapt into the aisle. They started punching, kicking, throwing, and smiling evilly as they knocked out fangirl after fangirl. After a few minutes, the fangirls recognized what was happening and fought back. A decent portion of their masses had been wiped out, but Kyohei and Sunako were still far outnumbered. Most of the fangirls were punching and kicking their way through the masses to Sunako, hoping to injure her or kill her, this made it easier for Sunako, since they were getting rid of each other. Unfortunately, one fangirl was intelligent enough to realize her situation and pulled a knife from her uniform and threw it at Sunako. It missed and was aimed for Kyohei's head. Sunako saw this and kicked out, hoping to hit the handle and knock it to the floor, but the knife lodged in her leg, making her fall to the ground in agony. Kyohei saw this and immediately lunged for her, barely sweeping her away from a crazed fangirl. He saw Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Noi and pushed his way through the crowd to get her to safety. Once he was near his friends, he draped her across Ranmaru's back, took the knife out of her leg, and turned to glare at the mob of fighting fangirls.

"Who threw this? It was aimed for my head, but Sunako caught it in her leg. I will personally kill whoever did this." Kyohei said in murderous tones as he brandished the bloody knife.

The fangirls froze and stared at the small knife in Kyohei's hands and slowly backed away from the school steps, fearing their lives. One fangirl was paralyzed with fear,and Kyohei knew it was her who threw the knife at his precious Sunako. He started to walk calmly toward her with the knife dripping blood onto the cement, when Takenaga stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not a murderer, Kyohei. Put the knife down." Takenaga said calmly, hoping to stop Kyohei before he did anything he would regret.

Realizing what he was about to do, Kyohei let the knife fall from fingers onto the clean surface of the school steps. He glared at the fangirl who threw the knife and turned to gather Sunako in his arms. As he turned, he didn't see a pipe coming for his head. The pipe connected solidly with the back of his head and he fell to his knees in front of his friends, fighting to stay conscious. Sunako flung herself off of Ranmaru and ran to Kyohei's side, raw worry etched across her face.

"This one's worse than last time." Kyohei slurred as he laughed breathlessly and slumped against Sunako, his body turning limp with lost consciousness.

Sunako stayed frozen on the school steps holding her unconscious boyfriend for a few minutes until she slowly stood up with Kyohei's head resting on her calves. She was about to speak when she was cut off by the manic voice of a fangirl.

"If we can't have Kyohei, nobody can. I hope your life is full of sorrow and death." The manic fangirl said, her expression one of insanity.

This startled Sunako out of her anger and made her worry about Kyohei's health. She suddenly remembered Kyohei's nightmare and realized it was happening to her. She had to get away, had to make sure Kyohei was still alive. She looked desperately at her bloody leg, then at her friends standing shocked behind her. Takenaga saw her desperate expression and hoisted Kyohei onto his back while Ranmaru placed her on his. They slowly descended the steps, wary of the insane fangirls parting to make a path for the six friends as they exited the school grounds.

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!**

**FireStorm1991: Thanks! It's true, they're perfect together! 3**

**Setsugekka: I had the same reaction while I was writing it. :) I actually read it and discovered some typos...I don't proofread, that's what spellcheck is for! I'm usually so excited about updating that I don't bother... XD And I feel like that too! That's why there isn't 5 chapters updated in a day like in It's a LoveHate Relationship, Right? and also why most of the updating is done at night. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back with a long Chapter 5! **

**Thanks for the reviews, FireStorm1991, Seishin Okami, and Setsugekka! I'm up to 11 reviews, and would love to have some new reviewers! I love everyone's reviews, and would love to hear all of them!**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower! :)**

Chapter 5

Sunako managed to stay conscious long enough to get to the mansion, but passed out from blood loss as soon as she wrapped her arms around Kyohei on her bed. She only stayed conscious as long as she did because her mind was churning out horrifying outcomes for Kyohei. When both Kyohei and Sunako were safely placed on her bed, Takenaga cleaned and bandaged her wound, as well as inspected Kyohei's head for blood. He determined that he most probably had a concussion, but the hit missed the fatal point on his head. Takenaga, Noi, Ranmaru, and Yuki all retired to the living room to anxiously await the time when their friends regained consciousness.

A few hours later, Sunako woke up and noticed the bandage on her leg. It helped the pain in her leg a little, but she soon shifted her focus from her leg to the unconscious boy in her arms. His face was twisted in pain and his breathing was shallow, his body limp in her worried arms. She tightened her hold on Kyohei and buried her head in his chest, crying tears of relief into his shirt. Kyohei woke up a few hours after Sunako and noticed how wet his shirt was. He went to look at Sunako, but his movement made Sunako's head jerk up and a relieved smile cross her face. He smiled sleepily and looked into her violet eyes, still glassy from the tears she had shed.

"Good morn…" Kyohei attempted to say before he had to throw his face over the side of the bed to vomit.

He started to sag back against the pillow from his head injury, but Sunako supported his head while he retched into the bucket conveniently placed on the floor. When he was done vomiting and his arms were weak, Sunako eased him back onto the pillow and grabbed a tissue to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks. I feel awful and my head hurts so much." Kyohei groaned weakly as he slowly turned his head to look at the raven haired girl he loved.

"Don't worry about it. I was worried you might be dead, but you're here talking to me. I couldn't stop thinking about how I couldn't stop that fangirl from hitting you. I remembered your nightmare, and realized it was happening to me. I don't know what I would do without you, I…" Sunako softly spoke as she was interrupted by the familiar warmth of Kyohei's strong arms around her body.

"Hey, I'm here, so don't worry about it. Just worry about recovering, ok?" Kyohei said softly as he tightened his arms around his distraught girlfriend.

Sunako nodded and looked into Kyohei's sincere eyes. Their amber color always warmed and comforted her, and she gazed into his eyes, forgetting all the negative outcomes that didn't happen.

"You still smell really good." Kyohei said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well I haven't changed out of my uniform, so that makes sense." Sunako said as she kissed Kyohei's neck, prompting a groan of pleasure from her concussed boyfriend.

At that time, Takenaga decided to check on them, followed by Noi, Ranmaru, and Yuki. They saw that Sunako was awake and entered her room cautiously.

"Hey, Sunako, how are you feeling? Is Kyohei awake?" Takenaga asked with concern.

"Ok, my leg hurts less than it did before. Kyohei's awake as well, but he has a huge headache and threw up as soon as he woke up." Sunako replied.

"Ok, Kyohei, can you look at me? I need to ask you some questions." Takenaga asked softly as he walked closer to the bed.

Kyohei moved to look at Takenaga with a sleepy look on his face. When he saw the concern on everyone's faces, he snapped out of his aroma induced trance and looked at Takenaga with as much alertness as his concussed brain would allow. Sunako reluctantly removed her arms from around Kyohei and looked expectantly at their friend.

"What's your name?" Takenaga asked Kyohei.

"Kyohei Takano." Kyohei answered confidently.

"Where are you?" Takenaga continued.

"I'm in Sunako's bed, and she's next to me." Kyohei responded with a smile.

"Ok, what happened to you?" Takenaga finished.

"I'm not sure, I remember Sunako catching a knife in her leg, and wanting to murder the idiotic fangirl that threw the knife, and you calming me down. But after I turned to hold Sunako, I'm not sure what happened." Kyohei replied, trying to remember what happened after he turned to his girlfriend.

"Looks like you have a concussion, Kyohei. You were throwing up, your head throbs, and you don't remember what happened. It's not serious, because you remember who and where you are, but you should try to stay awake for as long as possible so I can double check," Takenaga diagnosed as he turned to walk out the door, "Sunako, can you take care of him and tell me if he gets worse? I'll bring something up to lessen the pain."

"Ok, I'll try to keep him awake. Thanks, Takenaga." Sunako agreed as she put her arms back around her injured boyfriend.

Sunako had more trouble keeping Kyohei awake than she thought she would, considering Kyohei kept getting lost in her scent. She kept nudging him and talking to him about random things, trying to prevent him from falling asleep. Eventually, she decided to put on some music and limp to her closet so she could change out of her anise-scented clothes.

"_It doesn't matter; he can't focus on anything right now, so he won't be able to see me change. I'll just hide behind my closet door, and I'll be safe. I'll change quickly, so he won't have as much time to fall asleep. Here I go."_ Sunako thought nervously as she pulled a white shirt and red sweatpants out of her closet.

Sunako hastily changed into new clothes and limped back to her bed. She had to nudge Kyohei to stop him from falling asleep. Kyohei looked up at her sleepily when a flash of worry crossed his eyes.

"Why are you up? You have a gash on your leg." Kyohei said with concern as he tried to lift his head from the pillow.

"I had to change clothes so you wouldn't fall asleep as easily. Try to stay awake, ok?" Sunako explained calmly as she got into her bed with Kyohei.

"Oh, ok. You smell normal now." Kyohei said with barely concealed disappointment as he wrapped his arms around Sunako.

"I have to smell normal so you don't fall asleep," Sunako explained as she snuggled closer to her wounded boyfriend, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No, it would make my headache worse. Can I go to sleep now?" Kyohei rejected as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Sunako's neck.

"No, you can't go to sleep. Stay awake a bit longer, ok?" Sunako persuaded as she failed to gather the willpower to move Kyohei's head from its current place.

"Hey, I have some pain killers and ice packs as well as some water," Takenaga announced as he entered Sunako's room, "Kyohei, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, but I want to go to sleep. My head hurts." Kyohei whined as he closed his eyes.

"You can go to sleep after I put this ice pack on your pillow. It'll make your head feel better," Takenaga said as he put the ice pack under Kyohei's injured head, "Sunako, here's some medicine for your leg. I'll put it on your nightstand so you can take it if you want. Keep watching Kyohei, and call me if he gets worse."

"Ok, I will. Thanks for the medicine," Sunako said as she looked at Kyohei's sleeping face, _"You don't need to tell me to watch over the person I love. I can't bear to see him get worse. I hope he gets better soon."_

"I'm going now. Call me if you need anything." Takenaga said as he exited the room.

Sunako didn't bother responding to Takenaga, she was too engrossed in thoughts of Kyohei. She took in every detail of his body, his sleeping face, his warm, muscular arms circled around her waist, his warm breath on her neck, his silky soft hair, and the way his legs seemed to be interlocked in hers.

"_He doesn't look like he's in as much pain now that he has the ice pack, and I really do like it a lot when he hugs me when he sleeps. It's so comforting and warm. His breath feels so warm, and I know he's alive this way. And his hair is so soft, I could just – wait, are his legs between mine? Why is this happening? It feels so intimate!"_ Sunako thought as she flushed a bright red color and tried to move her legs without waking Kyohei, _"This is impossible! But it does feel nice, and we are a couple, after all. So maybe it's not that bad. I'm sure it was just an accident. I'm kind of tired now, but I need to make sure Kyohei doesn't get any worse."_

She stayed awake for another hour, but gradually fell asleep in the comfort of Kyohei's loving embrace. She awoke the next morning to find Kyohei mumbling in his sleep. She smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead, enjoying the feel of his silky blond hair. Kyohei woke up several hours later to see Sunako playing with strands of hair.

"Hey, is my hair that fun to play with?" Kyohei said with a smile as he drew Sunako closer for a kiss.

"Oh, sorry." Sunako apologized as she quickly dropped Kyohei's hair, then noticing his smile, leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, I like it." Kyohei assured, but as he was about to close the distance between their lips, he had to roll over and retch over the side of the bed.

"You're doing better today. How are you feeling?" Sunako asked, her voice a mix of relief and worry.

"I feel a bit better, and my headache's gone a little too. Throwing up is never fun, though." Kyohei said as he let Sunako wipe his mouth with a tissue.

"That's good, not throwing up, but that you're feeling better." Sunako said as she stumbled over her words.

Kyohei smiled at her nervousness and slowly tried to push himself into a sitting position. He managed to prop himself up on his pillows, but the pain in his head stopped him from going any further. Sunako looked at him in concern when she saw him shiver, so she took the melted ice pack from his pillow and threw it across the room to her trash can. Kyohei was still shivering, so she tried to warm him up with her body heat. She discovered that the back of Kyohei's shirt was soaked with ice water when she wrapped her arms around his back, so she blushed slightly when she sat up in bed.

"Kyohei, you'll be warmer if you change into another shirt." Sunako said with a flushed face as she looked into Kyohei's eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I got it." Kyohei said as he fumbled with the buttons on his jacket, his vision blurring the buttons and buttonholes.

"It doesn't look like it." Sunako said with a concerned smile as she nervously undid the buttons of Kyohei's jacket and shirt.

She noticed as soon as she slid his shirt down his arms that he didn't have another shirt to change into. She kissed him gently on his forehead and limped over to her closet to search for a shirt for Kyohei.

"_I have plenty of plain t-shirts, right? Hopefully I have something that fits him." _Sunako thought nervously as she rummaged through her closet.

She settled on a white t-shirt too big for her that she bought at a thrift store and limped over to her bed to put her dry shirt over Kyohei's soaked back. She noticed that he was still shivering and the sheets beneath him were wet from the ice pack as well. She sighed and took the comforter and sheet off of Kyohei and then removed the fitted sheet from her side of the bed.

"Kyohei, I'm going to need you to roll over, ok? You'll feel much better lying on dry sheets." Sunako said in an apologetic tone.

"Ok." Kyohei agreed as he tried to shift over to the other side of the bed, but quickly decided to roll over instead.

Sunako smiled with concern as she took the sheet off gently and hobbled over to her closet to retrieve another set of clean sheets. She winced at the pain in her leg and decided to take the pain killer Takenaga left on her nightstand. This action earned her a worried look from Kyohei which made her cringe inside. She didn't want to worry him, but she figured this way she could get up and help him whenever she needed to. She put the fitted sheet on Kyohei's side of the bed, dried his back off with a pillow case on the floor, and then asked Kyohei to roll over again. She made the rest of her bed and sat down with a relieved smile on her face.

"Does it hurt that much?" Kyohei asked, still shivering.

"No, it doesn't hurt that much, I guess I just don't want to stand up too much right now." Sunako lied as she grabbed the shirt from her nightstand and pulled it over Kyohei's head.

"Thanks, I'm surprised this fits. I feel better now." Kyohei said as he snuggled closer to Sunako.

"Well it is too big for me. You can have it if you want," Sunako said as she returned Kyohei's embrace, "Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Kyohei lied as he shivered in Sunako's arms.

"Liar, you're shivering! You either have a fever, or you're cold." Sunako said as she put her forehead against Kyohei's to check his temperature.

"Fine, I'm cold, but only because of that cold water." Kyohei said as he shivered against Sunako's chest.

"And? You're still shivering. What's wrong?" Sunako prompted as she pulled Kyohei closer.

"Well, this shirt isn't as much as the jacket and shirt I was wearing before." Kyohei said in response, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sunako's neck.

"Well your forehead didn't feel hot, so I guess you don't have a fever. I'll keep you warm until you stop shivering." Sunako said, making Kyohei worry that she didn't like him as much anymore.

"So you're just going to stop when I'm warm again?" Kyohei asked nervously, not wanting to break their embrace.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I…" Sunako said as she thought about what she had just said.

"Oh, ok. So you still like me, then?" Kyohei asked quietly, hiding his face in her neck, embarrassed at what he just said.

"What? Why would I think that? I haven't stopped…feeling…the way…I…do." Sunako reassured him as she stroked his soft, blond hair comfortingly, blushing at what she tried to say.

"You do?" Kyohei said hopefully as he looked up into her violet eyes, a blush spread across his handsome face.

"O-of course. Why would you even think that I didn't like you anymore?" Sunako looked into his relieved and hopeful eyes as she spoke.

"I-I don't know why I thought that, but I just…did," Kyohei replied, confusion flashing across his hopeful expression, "Y-you know how I feel about you…right?"

Sunako was shocked at his question, and saw that his face was flushed.

She blushed and answered, "Y-yes."

"Well, I think I…feel more now. I-I…I think…I-I think that I'm…that I'm…even more…uhh…I think that I…" Kyohei stammered, trying to convey his feelings to the amazingly beautiful girl lying next to him.

"Really? T-thank you, Kyohei. I-I think I that I…feel the…same…way." Sunako said as she understood Kyohei's unsaid emotions.

"You do? Because…I love you, Sunako. Even more than that day we spent in the park together. I'm not sure how it happened, but I know." Kyohei said in one breath, his eyes full of raw love and passion.

Sunako was speechless at his unexpected confession, but managed to force the words out of her mouth. She didn't know why, but she had to tell Kyohei how she felt.

"I love you too, Kyohei." Sunako burst out, flushing a deep scarlet color.

Kyohei smiled his brilliantly blinding smile, but Sunako saw through it to his warm, amber eyes full of love. She was shocked at how this could happen, but gave in to the part of her that wanted to melt into his arms and stay there forever. Kyohei pulled her closer and kissed her lips passionately, hungrily exploring her mouth and moving his hands all over her warm body, surprising Sunako with his forwardness. She lay stunned in his arms, then gave into the same force inside her that Kyohei had inside him and returned his embrace and kiss, surprising Kyohei and making him emit a sigh of happiness. She smiled and continued exploring her lover's body, swirling her tongue around his mouth and moving her hands over his back under his shirt. Kyohei took in the anise scent still clinging to her hair and lost himself in her intoxicating scent, oblivious to anything but Sunako. Sunako kissed his neck, her lips lingering on the crook of his neck, making him groan in pleasure. She continued kissing his neck, gradually moving down to his shoulder, her hands pushing up the bottom of his shirt. Kyohei groaned in pleasure and neither noticed the door opening until the loud slam of the door startled them back to their senses.

"What just happened?" Kyohei asked dreamily, slowly realizing the position Sunako's hands were in.

"I'm not…" Sunako said as she realized where her hands were on Kyohei's chest, and promptly had an explosive nosebleed.

Kyohei smiled gently at his now unconscious girlfriend, "You haven't done that in a while."

He blushed deeply as he realized the cause of her nosebleed and gently moved her hands down his back and over his shirt. He cleaned the blood off of his face with the already bloodstained sheet on top of him. He pulled her into a protective hug and fell asleep inhaling the faint scent of anise combined with roses and lavender.

**FireStorm1991: fangirls are always crazy, and some are freakier than others. XD**

**Seishin Okami: Yay! I actually planned the twist in the chapter and thought it added a lot of suspense to the chapter. Sunako won't run away, and if they moved right now, what would Kirashi do? (mwahahaha) I'll update soon! :D**

**Setsugekka: Why? Because that's what insane fangirls do! XD Don't worry, they'll recover!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm sorry Chapter 6 took so long! I was on vacation and then I had writer's block for a few days. But anyways, here it is!**

**Thanks for the reviews CamaeLyn and FireStorm1991!**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 6

**About a week later…**

"Sunako, Kyohei, wake up! You'll be late for school!" Takenaga yelled as he passed by Sunako's room.

"Oh, yeah. We're going back to school today. We better get dressed then, right?" Sunako said as she looked up into Kyohei's eyes.

"Yeah, we should, but I don't want to move. I'm too comfortable." Kyohei agreed as he tightened his arms around Sunako.

"At least we can get out of bed and move around now. Even if we are too comfortable to move." Sunako persuaded as she attempted to gather the willpower to remove her arms from her boyfriend.

"Yeah…I guess…" Kyohei agreed again, as Takenaga returned to wake up the two lovebirds.

"Come on, you two, get up. You have to get ready for school." Takenaga said as he opened Sunako's door to drag the two out of bed.

"Fine, we're coming. We'll be out in a few minutes. I'll cook breakfast when I'm dressed." Sunako replied as she reluctantly removed her arms from around Kyohei's torso.

Kyohei mumbled something incoherent as he let Sunako go to her closet. He got up and started for the door when he smelled the anise spray Sunako had used the day of their fight with the fangirls. He swiftly turned around and followed the scent to Sunako's closet.

"Are you going to use that anise spray again today?" Kyohei asked excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Sunako.

"Yeah, I think so, but I have to be able to get dressed before I can use it." Sunako answered with a laugh as she turned around to face Kyohei.

"Mm…okay…I'll see you in a few minutes then." Kyohei grudgingly said as he removed his arms from around Sunako's waist for the second time that morning.

As soon as Kyohei left her room, Sunako got dressed in her school uniform and put on lip gloss, a skull clip and anise spray before she left to go make breakfast. She was greeted in the kitchen by Kyohei in the usual manner and smiled at the happy sound Kyohei made when he smelled her hair. She hummed softly as she cooked breakfast and moved her head frequently to make Kyohei sigh in happiness. When she finished cooking, she turned around to kiss Kyohei's neck and got the anticipated groan of pleasure in response. She smiled at his happiness and had to force herself to take his arms off of her body as she carried the dishes of food to the table. Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga still weren't used to Kyohei's and Sunako's reactions to each other, so they still wore incredulous expressions as they heard and saw the new couple's actions.

"Uh, so today's the first day you two will be going to school since that fight. How are you feeling?" Takenaga asked to break the unusual silence.

"I think I'll be okay if I don't walk around too much." Sunako said half-heartedly as she moved so hers and Kyohei's shoulders would touch.

"Aren't you concerned about the fangirls?" Ranmaru asked with his usual dramatic air.

"Oh, them. Well I hope they won't try to murder us. Today should be interesting." Sunako replied as she put a forkful of omelet in her mouth.

"Hey, Kyohei, what do you think will happen today?" Yuki asked the currently dazed Kyohei.

"Huh, what?" Kyohei asked in response as he was snapped out of his daydreams.

"What do you think is going to happen today with the fangirls?" Yuki repeated.

"Oh, I don't know. I hope they won't try to kill us, because if they try to hurt Sunako, I'll kill them." Kyohei said protectively, now fully alert at the possibility of someone hurting Sunako.

"Don't worry, I can defend myself. But thanks for wanting to protect me." Sunako assured him as she smiled up at her loving boyfriend.

Unfortunately, her comment had the opposite effect of what she had intended. Kyohei was now looking like a wounded puppy and was worried that Sunako didn't love him anymore.

"_She doesn't want me to protect her? Doesn't she love me anymore? Wait, how did I think about that? I'm sure she just doesn't want me to worry about her. What if she doesn't love me anymore?"_ Kyohei thought miserably as he became lost in his thoughts.

Noticing how Kyohei was reacting, she remembered when he was cold from the ice pack and immediately whispered in his ear, "I love you. I just didn't want you to worry about me."

This action snapped Kyohei out of his thoughts and comforted him to the point where he kissed the top of Sunako's head in gratitude.

"_This was just like when that ice pack melted and made me cold. I should never doubt her, but it always keeps happening. I need to learn to take things the right way."_ Kyohei remembered as he finished his breakfast.

The five friends left for school as soon as they finished breakfast and braced themselves for what might happen when they entered the school gates. Kyohei pulled Sunako into a protective embrace as they neared the school, making Sunako smile up at him comfortingly. He tried to calm down, but couldn't as he remembered the last time they were at school. Sunako noticed this and rested her head on his shoulder so her anise scented hair would be closer to his nose. Kyohei smiled at her comforting action and inhaled her intoxicating scent, calming himself with every breath.

"_Ah, that's better. Now he's not as anxious, so hopefully he won't be as anxious about those fangirls today."_ Sunako thought as she unconsciously nuzzled her head into Kyohei's shoulder, making him sigh in happiness.

Sunako lifted her head off of Kyohei's shoulder as they were about to enter the school gates so as not to send the fangirls into a murderous frenzy. Kyohei frowned slightly at her action but quickly realized her reason for doing so. They cautiously entered the school grounds to walk through the throng of screaming fangirls, bracing themselves for any possible attacks. Surprisingly, none happened. There was just a lot of verbal abuse that Sunako was dealing with by focusing on Kyohei's hand clasped in hers. Kyohei's hand keep tightening around Sunako's as he got gradually angrier with the fangirls. He couldn't attack any of them out of fear for Sunako's safety, so he just glared at everyone until they got into the school.

"At least it wasn't violent." Sunako said, barely concealing her distress.

"I wanted to punch those stupid fangirls so badly…But then you might get stabbed again…" Kyohei said, barely containing his anger at the fangirls.

""You never think about yourself, do you? You always out other people above yourself." Sunako said in a slightly less distressed tone.

"No, I guess not. What did they say to you? You look hurt." Kyohei said protectively as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Oh, uh, nothing out of the ordinary." Sunako replied as she tried to brush off their comments and accusations.

"No, this is definitely more than what they usually say," Kyohei said as he saw through to what she was really feeling, "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Okay, maybe I'll tell you later then. Thanks, Kyohei." Sunako agreed as she fought the urge to bury her face in his shirt and cry her eyes out. She wouldn't be like that in public.

"Okay, well I'll see you after class then." Kyohei said as he pulled her into a loving embrace and left for his class.

"_He really does want me to be happy. I'll try not to let those fangirls get to me. Maybe I can just hide in the science lab until lunch."_ Sunako thought as she walked to her seat.

Sunako didn't stay in her seat long though. The fangirls started to swarm around her, so she fled to the science lab for peace and solitude. After class, Kyohei rushed to her classroom but didn't find her, so he looked desperately in the science lab for his troubled girlfriend.

"Oh, there you are, Sunako," Kyohei said in relief as he sat down next to Sunako, "Was it really that bad?"

"You know, once you think words can't hurt you anymore, they just come back with worse." Sunako replied as she tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't want Kyohei to have to see her like this.

"Oh…Sunako," Kyohei said as he wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend, "You're crying. I'll kill them for hurting you like this."

"No, don't worry about it. This is all I want right now." Sunako replied as she gave into the urge to bury her head in Kyohei's shirt.

Kyohei just rubbed his hands up and down Sunako's back and put his head on top of hers; completely forgetting about the anise spray she had put on that morning. The unexpected scent of anise mixed with lavender and roses intoxicated him and made him bury his face into Sunako's hair. Sunako noticed the abrupt change in Kyohei's mood and recognized the euphoric state he was in. She smiled at how such a serious moment could be turned into a happy one so quickly and snuggled farther into Kyohei's warm arms.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" Noi exclaimed as she opened the science lab door.

"Noi? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Takenaga?" Sunako asked; surprised at Noi's unexpected entrance.

Kyohei immediately snapped out of his daze and looked around for the fangirl who had spoken, only to find Noi standing in the doorway. He relaxed his grip on Sunako and replaced his chin on her head.

"Actually, Takenaga sent me here to find you two while he looked on the roof. It looks like you're both okay, though. I hope nothing terrible happened today. Well, I better tell Takenaga that I found you! Come on!" Noi said as she bounced out of the room.

"I guess we better go then. You're hungry, right? We should eat lunch before we have to go back to class." Sunako said as she pulled herself out of Kyohei's arms.

"Oh, yeah. Lunch is almost over, isn't it?" Kyohei replied absent mindedly.

"Yeah, and you'll complain as soon as you get out of class if you don't eat." Sunako said with a laugh as she pulled Kyohei out of the science lab.

"_She seems okay, but I think she's just using food as a way to forget about what happened. I hope I can cheer her up later today."_ Kyohei thought as he followed Sunako to the cafeteria.

Lunch went as well as it could with Kyohei glaring at everyone who wanted to come close him and Sunako. After school, Kyohei saw Sunako with red eyes and realized she had been crying again. He ran up to her and hugged her from behind to cheer her up.

Sunako responded by, "Hey, Kyohei, you seem happy right now."

"_Did she just sound jealous? What happened?"_ Kyohei thought as he kissed her neck, "Did those stupid fangirls torture you again?"

"_Ha, he always knows what's wrong. Maybe I should just tell him."_ Sunako thought as she nodded in approval.

"What did they say?" Kyohei asked, genuinely concerned for her happiness.

"I didn't know there were so many ways to use the word 'ugly'. I really thought I got rid of that word's effect on me." Sunako replied, withholding the main cause of her torment.

"_There's something more, but she's not telling me. Is it that bad?"_ Kyohei thought as he tried to get the real answer from Sunako, "Did they say anything else?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything too bad. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Sunako said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't seem like it. You don't have to tell me if you want to, though." Kyohei said as he ran his hands up and down Sunako's arms comfortingly.

"You always know what's wrong, but I'm not entirely sure you want to hear what they said." Sunako admitted as tears began falling from her eyes and onto Kyohei's cheek.

"Is it really that bad?" Kyohei asked his crying girlfriend.

"Yeah, so it might be better if you don't hear what they had to say." Sunako said as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'll listen to anything you want to tell me, Sunako. No matter how bad it is." Kyohei reassured her as he hugged her tightly.

"Ok, well, I guess I can tell you then. They said that you never really loved me…that you actually hated me because I was so…ugly. They thought that you were using me to make everyone jealous. They thought you loved them…not me." Sunako said between tiny sobs.

"Wow. How could they even say that? They have no right to go saying things like that! I'll…" Kyohei said, his anger rising with every word he spoke.

"They were only words, so I shouldn't feel this bad, right?" Sunako asked as she melted into Kyohei's embrace, trying to escape from the world that tormented her.

"No, just because you've gotten over the effect of one word doesn't mean that nothing can hurt you. I would be devastated if someone told me that. But the good thing is that it's completely wrong. Nothing they said was even close to being right. I-I love you, Sunako. A-and I always will." Kyohei said as he turned Sunako around to face him and his red face.

"Thanks, Kyohei. I really needed that. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Sunako said as she looked up into his warm, amber eyes.

"Good, if I didn't know what to say, how could I make sure you'll always be happy?" Kyohei said with a loving smile as he gazed into Sunako's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I guess that would be a problem, then wouldn't it?" Sunako said with a small laugh as she hugged her loving boyfriend and walked back home safely with Kyohei's arm protectively around her shoulder.

**FireStorm1991: Well Sunako has stopped having nosebleeds, it's just that something like that would make one happen! XD**

**CamaeLyn: I don't think it will a rated M, but who knows? We still have Kirashi's reaction to see...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Summer Blooms here with Chapter 7! Kirashi's back, let's see what his reaction to Sunako and Kyohei's relationship is!**

**Thanks for the review FireStorm1991! Please keep reviewing! I love reivews, and the give me ideas on what to do for the next chapter sometimes! So if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! :D**

**P.S. I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 7

Kyohei was tense as he and Sunako entered the school gates that morning. Sunako knew it was because of yesterday's events, so she promised herself she wouldn't get hurt by the fangirls' venomous words. As they walked through the fangirl-made aisle, Sunako tried not to let the fangirls' words get to her, but she unconsciously tightened her grip on Kyohei's hand.

"_I have to do something to make these stupid fangirls shut up. I can't punch them, because we're outnumbered by crazed fangirls."_ Kyohei thought as he ran through possible plans to shut the fangirls up for good.

The couple got a few steps further toward the school before Sunako's grip tightened even more.

"_Okay, that's it. I can't deal with this anymore. They can't hurt Sunako like this."_ Kyohei thought as he stopped in his tracks, surprising Sunako at his sudden action.

"Why do you like to torture us so much?" Kyohei asked the fangirls, pain edging into his strong voice.

"But we don't torture you, Kyohei!" the fangirls answered, confused at his sudden question.

"You torture Sunako with your hurtful words, and I can't bear to see her like that. When you torture Sunako, you torture me." Kyohei replied; his voice steady and his eyes full of pain.

"But we're so much better for you than that creepy girl!" the fangirls responded with a venomous insult.

"No, you're not. Sunako is one hundred times better than all of you could ever hope to be." Kyohei said as he defended his beautiful, dark girlfriend.

"But, Kyohei, how can you say that? You belong to us, not her!" the fangirls chorused in response.

"I can say it because I love Sunako. So if you don't want to hurt me, don't hurt Sunako." Kyohei declared as he pulled Sunako into a tight embrace.

"How can you love her? You love us!" the fangirls asked in denial.

"No, in fact, I hate all of you for being so stupid and shallow. I love Sunako because she sees past my face and sees who I really am. She understands me, and she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She cooks the best food I have ever had, and she can fight. She's amazing, and none of you can even come close to being her." Kyohei admitted as he declared his love for his blushing girlfriend.

"Oh, so there's never going to be a chance for us to be together? Even if she's dead?" the fangirls asked in a sudden epiphany

"There will NEVER be any way in hell that I will even be near you, especially if she's dead. If you kill her, I will give you the worst death you can possibly imagine." Kyohei threatened as he tightened his arms protectively around Sunako.

"Oh…So if we really love you, we should just try to make you happy?" One intelligent fangirl asked, afraid of the reaction of her fellow fangirls.

"Yes, finally you get it. If you just leave us alone, I'll be happy." Kyohei confirmed as he relaxed his grip on Sunako, returning to his loving embrace.

"Oh…Fine…" the fangirls reluctantly agreed as they collectively dropped their heads in defeat.

As soon as Kyohei and Sunako stepped over the threshold to the school, Kyohei turned a deep scarlet. He had just confessed his love for Sunako in public. Sunako turned to her flushed boyfriend and planted a quick kiss on his lips in gratitude, startling him from his thoughts.

"Thanks, Kyohei. I think they'll finally leave me alone now. All because you defended me and told them your feelings for me. You're amazing. I love you." Sunako said as she flushed a deep red to match Kyohei.

"I couldn't stand them hurting you anymore. I had to do something to make them stop tormenting you like that. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt for one more second. And now, you won't be hurt anymore." Kyohei responded as he pulled Sunako into his arms and buried his face in her hair, smelling the faint scent of anise lingering from yesterday.

"Thank you, Kyohei, you're the best." Sunako repeated as she snuggled deeper into Kyohei's warm embrace.

The bell signaling the start of class interrupted their tender moment and separated the two love birds, sending them each to their respective classrooms. Sunako enjoyed the silence of class that day, and put up with the glares she got from jealous fangirls. Sunako was greeted by an anxious Kyohei the moment bell rang signaling the end of school, and she dismissed his anxiety by smiling widely and hugging him in return. These actions calmed Kyohei and released all the tension and worries of the morning.

"I'm assuming today wasn't too bad, then?" Kyohei asked with a smile as he buried his face in Sunako's hair, searching for the anise scent still lingering in her hair.

"Today was really nice. I loved how quiet it was without those fangirls chattering away at me. I just ignored their glares and paid attention to the lesson." Sunako answered as she moved to look into Kyohei's warm amber eyes.

"That's good, I didn't want you to have any more of those horrible days spent crying in the science lab. Are you ready to go home?" Kyohei replied as he released Sunako from his hug and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, the science lab is a pretty cool place. I like that I'm not going to be crying there anymore, though." Sunako agreed as she smiled up at Kyohei's radiant face, "I do have to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner though, so we'll have to go shopping before we go home."

"Ooh! Are you making fried shrimp tonight?" Kyohei asked excitedly as he quickened his pace.

"May-be, it's a surprise tonight!" Sunako said with uncharacteristic playfulness, _"Tonight's dinner is going to be all of Kyohei's favorites! There's going to be fried shrimp, fresh strawberries, strawberry ice cream, no carrots, and plenty of rice! He deserves it for what he did for me today. It's the least I can do to thank him." _

The pair walked happily hand in hand to the shopping arcade to buy ingredients for Kyohei's surprise feast when they bumped into a guy reading a book. Sunako reached down to pick up the dropped book and had a moment of déjà vu as she noticed the title of the horror novel she had in her hand. She looked up to find none other than Kirashi beaming at her from behind tinted sunglasses.

"We sure do have a habit of running into each other, Sunako! I'm even reading the same book I was when we first met! Who's the guy standing next to you? He looks familiar." Kirashi greeted as he looked at Kyohei's hand in hers.

"Kirashi, this is Kyohei, my boyfriend. He lives with me and three other guys. Last time you met him, he was just a friend." Sunako introduced as she subtly edged into Kyohei's shoulder.

"_What? She freaked out when I wanted to be her boyfriend, but is perfectly comfortable with this guy? What's so different about him, besides his looks? I didn't think Sunako would be attracted by looks, but this guy looks like he's protecting her from me. How can she look so in love when she doesn't even believe in it? Have they even gone on any dates? How long have they been together?"_ Kirashi thought jealously as he greeted her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you again. How long have you been going out together?" Kirashi asked casually.

"About a month." Kyohei replied tersely, he didn't want to give Kirashi any information he didn't need.

"Nice, have you gone on any dates?" Kirashi casually continued.

"No, but we don't need to. We live together, so there's no point." Kyohei answered, narrowing his eyes at the topic that had brought Sunako so much pain that night.

"We just do what we want, and have fun doing it. I don't see why people are so obsessed with dates." Sunako added as she linked her arm in Kyohei's.

"_They haven't been on any dates? They look so happy though! It's so irritating how he looks so smug and protective, like he thinks I'm some evil monster he's protecting her from."_ Kirashi thought angrily as he excused himself, "Well, I should go now. Homework calls!"

"Ok, bye!" Sunako said as she turned back to Kyohei.

"_I'll find a way of getting her back. She'll be my girlfriend; I know how to make her happy."_ Kirashi thought as plans of stealing Sunako from the perfect looking blonde spun through his head.

**FireStorm1991: More fluffiness in this chapter, but more action to come! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Yay for Chapter 8! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews FireStorm1991 and darkwaters89! Hopefully we can get up to 20 reviews by Chapter 9? Please keep reviewing, I love reading them and I would really like it if you give me some ideas on what you'd like to see in the story!**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 8

"_I really hate that guy now! Not only did he pretend that he had never hurt Sunako, he was incredibly insincere! I could obviously tell he was jealous, and didn't like me at all. But he had to act exactly the same as when I met him for the first time! I hope Sunako and I never have to see him again. But something tells me we're going to be seeing him sooner than I think."_ Kyohei thought angrily as he shopped with Sunako for dinner ingredients.

Sunako was curious as to why her normally happy boyfriend was storming through the produce section. She concluded that it was because of their random encounter with Kirashi and tried to comfort him. She was only able to get his attention when she picked up his favorite foods, so she didn't have much time to even try to console him. The walk home consisted of Sunako trying to think of ways to cheer Kyohei up, and Kyohei fuming at Kirashi's insincere actions.

"_How can I get his attention? I don't want to do it at dinner, it's too public. I can't get his attention for more than a few seconds with strawberries, and that gives me enough time to speak one word. What can I do? What else does he like so much he'll be distracted from anything?" _Sunako puzzled as she remembered what happened a few days ago, _"My anise spray! I'll put it on and he'll be distracted enough from his anger that he'll listen to me! Or at least be calmed down…"_

Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga were curious as to why Sunako had a mischievous grin on her face and Kyohei looked like he wanted to kill someone. They all guessed at what event could have caused this interesting combination of emotions, but Ranmaru hit the nail on the head.

"I bet Kyohei's jealous, and Sunako's found some devious way to calm him down." Ranmaru suggested as he raised his eyebrows at his friends.

Takenaga and Yuki contemplated this possibility for a few seconds until they realized it was true. They then began to fear what devious plan Sunako had for cheering up her furious boyfriend. They looked worriedly at Sunako when they saw her coming to the kitchen to make dinner with Kyohei draped over her shoulders and his head in her hair.

"Did she drug Kyohei?" Takenaga asked incredulously.

"In a sense, she did." Ranmaru insinuated, fully knowing how Sunako had gotten Kyohei into his current state.

"How?" Yuki innocently asked.

"Did you smell something when she came in?" Ranmaru asked, making his two friends worry that they had been drugged as well.

"No, should we have smelled something?" Takenaga asked cautiously.

"Have we been poisoned?" Yuki asked while tearing up.

"No, only Kyohei has been intoxicated by the sweet aroma of Sunako's anise body spray." Ranmaru finished with a flourish of his hand.

"Oh, that. You had us worried we'd been drugged!" Takenaga said with relief, irritated at his womanizing friend.

Fortunately for Ranmaru, Sunako came in with dinner just in time to prevent Takenaga from strangling the playful redhead.

"Dinner's ready!" Sunako announced as she placed the various dishes of Kyohei's favorite foods on the table.

"Whoah, Sunako, what did Kyohei do to be rewarded like this?" Ranamaru asked, earning himself a glare from Takenaga.

"He got the fangirls off my back for good. So he deserves a dinner full of his favorite foods." Sunako replied with a smile as she sat down at the table with Kyohei's face still buried in her hair.

"Why was Kyohei angry when you two came in? We all know how you calmed him down, but we were curious who made him so jealous." Ranmaru inquired, voicing his opinion on how Kyohei became so upset.

"We ran into Kirashi at the shopping arcade, and Kyohei got mad for some reason. I'm not really sure why, though." Sunako answered as she dangled a fried shrimp in front of Kyohei's face so the smell of fried shrimp would hopefully bring him to his senses, _"Why is he being affected so much this time? I didn't put on any more on than usual, so why is he like this? Uh, oh, even the shrimp isn't working. I guess he's going to miss his 'thank you' dinner…I'll just save the rest of it for tomorrow. He deserves it, even if he gets it late. Well, he looks he just wants to hold me, and I can't snap him out of this, so I guess I really have no other choice than to go to my room and let the effects of my anise spray wear off."_

Sunako saved the rest of Kyohei's dinner and excused herself and Kyohei from the table as she headed to her room to cuddle with her currently intoxicated boyfriend. Everyone noticed how Kyohei didn't respond to food, but Ranmaru took this as an opportunity to tease his friend.

"Have fun with Kyohei, Sunako. Just don't be too loud!" Ranmaru teased, making Sunako flush a deep red color as she dashed to her room with Kyohei on her arm.

Once Sunako was safely in her room, she lied down on her bed and let Kyohei fully embrace her. The mystery of her anise spray kept popping up in her head, but she ignored all thoughts not pertaining to their current position. She let herself become lost in Kyohei's loving embrace, and wrapped her arms around him in return, snuggling close to her euphoric boyfriend and burying her face in the crook of his neck, soliciting a tiny groan of pleasure from him. Kyohei had never reacted that way before, so she was curious as to how he would react to a kiss on his neck. He groaned loudly and started kissing her neck, moving slowly up to her mouth.

"_I didn't think this would happen. Why is he like this? I-I need to get away from his mouth."_ Sunako thought, flustered and heavily blushing as she moved her head quickly onto Kyohei's chest.

Kyohei's response to this was to lower his hands to the hem of her shirt and gradually move his hands back up her sides under her shirt, causing Sunako to become even more flustered.

"_W-what's he doing?"_ Sunako thought worriedly as his hands reached her waist and lingered there, _"H-he wouldn't do anything I didn't want, he told me that. B-but what if he can't think straight because of the anise spray? What if he can't control himself? I have to get this scent off of me, and I have to do it now, before this goes any further. He'll probably be fine once I'm clean, and nothing will have happened."_

Sunako tried to stealthily get out of bed, but Kyohei's hands tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sunako was fighting off an oncoming nosebleed when Kyohei intimately kissed her neck, moaning quietly in pleasure. Sunako exploded from the intimacy of the moment and passed out in Kyohei's arms. It took Kyohei's euphoric mind a few minutes to realize that something was wrong with Sunako. He realized it was because she was lying limp in his arms.

"_Sunako. Sunako!"_ Kyohei panicked before he felt her steady heartbeat against his chest, _"Thank God, you've just fainted. But from what?"_

He felt something wet on his arms and looked down to see copious amounts of blood covering them.

"_It was just a nosebleed. But what caused it? She doesn't have nosebleeds very much anymore,"_ Kyohei thought as he smelled the intoxicating aroma of anise, lavender, and rose, _"No; I can't give in to that amazing smell. I don't know what happened to make her have a nosebleed, and since I'm the one who usually causes it, I must've done something to overwhelm her. If I let myself get lost in her scent again, I don't know what could happen. I'll just watch over her from over there."_

Kyohei detangled himself from his unconscious girlfriend and walked across the room to her TV and sat on the floor facing Sunako.

"_What could I have done to make her have a nosebleed like that? I don't remember a thing, only this warm, fuzzy feeling that increased just before she had her nosebleed. I better change so I won't cause her to have another nosebleed. I'm not taking any chances. I'll be back in a few minutes; she'll be fine for that long."_ Kyohei thought worriedly as he walked silently out of Sunako's room, his face a mask of worry and confusion.

He didn't get to his room without being seen by Ranmaru.

"Hey, what did you do to Sunako to make her have a nosebleed?" Ranmaru teased, but only got silence as a response, _"He didn't deny it like he usually does. He DID do something to her! But he looks confused. Maybe he doesn't remember what he did, since he was high on Sunako's anise spray. He actually did something to her."_

"_Oh, God, what did I do to her? I-I'll just have to try to remember while I'm cleaning up Sunako's room. I can clean her bed for her too, since that's where most of the blood is. But that means I'll be close to her, and I can't risk losing control of myself. I'll just stick to the rest of her room, and then wait for her to regain consciousness at the other side of the room."_ Kyohei decided as he walked back to Sunako's room.

Now, Takenaga saw him returning to Sunako's room.

"Hey, Kyohei, what's wrong? You don't look good." Takenaga asked his shaken friend.

"I-I don't know." Kyohei said in a haunted voice as he looked at Takenaga and continued to Sunako's room.

Once he got inside, he closed the door and began cleaning up the blood splattered all over her room. As he cleaned, he started to remember what had happened when he had felt so ecstatic. He remembered dinner, and mourned over the loss of his favorite foods. Then he remembered Sunako taking him to her room and cuddling against him, which was when the warm, fuzzy feeling had started to grow. Finally he remembered Sunako's kiss and his shocking reaction. He blushed deeply and felt his head spin at the intimacy of that moment.

"_Well, that explains her nosebleed."_ Kyohei thought as he cleaned up the last of her blood, and remembered a final detail that made him want to retch, _"She tried to get away, but I wouldn't let her. I almost made her do something she didn't want to do. I almost made her do something she wasn't ready for, that I'm not ready for."_

Kyohei kept thinking about what he had done to cause Sunako's nosebleed and came upon a horrible truth.

"_I was just like Kirashi then. I made her uncomfortable and panicked. I frightened her. I may have even hurt her."_ Kyohei sat on the floor as this new revelation spun through his, and it took him a few minutes to realize what it truly meant.

"_Oh, God, what have I done to her?"_ Kyohei thought miserably as he dropped his head into his hands and stayed there for hours, frozen by the terrible truth of what he had done to the girl he had sworn to protect.

**So, do you like the ending?**

**FireStorm1991: Well the fangirls can't be their love rivals, they don't actually love Kyohei. Kirashi thinks he loves Sunako, but he'll do just about anything to steal Sunako from Kyohei and win her over. **

**darkwaters89: I have updated! I'll hopefully update within the next few days. Writer's block is annoying... XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! This is a kinda short chapter, but I think it ends nicely. :D**

**Thanks for the review FireStorm1991! Please keep reviewing, everyone! I love reading reviews and would love to hear what you want to see happen in the story!**

**P.S. I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 9

"_This feels wrong,"_ Sunako thought as she realized what was different, _"Kyohei isn't here. Where is he?"_

Sunako looked around her room and found Kyohei with his head in his hands at the other side of the room. She looked at him with a mix of worry and curiosity, and decided to see if he was okay.

"Kyohei?" Sunako asked tentatively as she sat up in bed.

What she saw startled her. Kyohei's head snapped up at the sound of his name and looked at her with an unguarded expression full of guilt, self-loathing, worry, and apology. It stunned her to see him look like that. She was paralyzed by his expression and managed to walk over to him after a few minutes.

She got a few feet away from him before he spoke, "You still smell amazing. You should take a shower so you smell normal again."

She took a moment to process what he had said, and then slowly walked to her closet to get what she needed for a shower.

"_I guess he didn't know what he was doing last night, and now he remembers. That makes sense why he told me to take a shower. I'll shower so he can tell me what made him this way. That way, I can make him feel better."_ Sunako thought as she gathered her shower supplies.

After her shower, she was able to sit next to her devastated boyfriend. She wasn't welcomed, but he didn't push her away. She knew that he needed space, so she just faced him and resisted the urge to pull him into her arms and comfort him.

"Kyohei, what's wrong?" Sunako asked with utmost concern, _"Great, now he thinks I'm clueless. But I didn't want to bring up anything he didn't want to talk about."_

"I-I'm so sorry, Sunako." Kyohei apologized after a few minutes as he looked at the floor.

"For last night?" Sunako asked tentatively, _"Now I just did the opposite of what I planned to do."_

"I made you uncomfortable. I scared you, and I might have even hurt you. I-I…I'm…" Kyohei trailed off as fresh tears began falling from his pained amber eyes.

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me, or scare me, really. Sure I was uncomfortable, but that's just because it was unexpected. I'm okay, see?" Sunako said as tried to comfort him with a small smile.

"I might not have hurt or scared you, but I did make you uncomfortable. And you wanted to go, but I wouldn't let you. I-I'm…I'm just as bad as Kirashi." Kyohei admitted miserably, replacing his head in his hands.

"What? You're nothing like Kirashi! You're a thousand times better than he could ever be! You understand and protect me, and he never even came close." Sunako explained before she was interrupted by Kyohei.

"He knew how to make you happy, I'm pretty sure that he understands you at least somewhat." Kyoei miserably interjected.

"_Now he's just beating himself up. Why can't he see the truth?"_ Sunako thought as she continued to comfort Kyohei, "He only knows that I like horror. That's not what understanding is. You always know how to make me feel better, and you know what I'm thinking most of the time. You're nothing like him, and I love you for that." Sunako gushed as she flushed a light pink.

At this, Kyohei looked a little less tormented and chanced a look at Sunako. Sunako smiled in return and moved to hold his hand. Kyohei flinched before letting her take his hand.

"Thanks." Kyohei said as he stared at their clasped hands and took in the warmth of her hand in his.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you, and I always will be." Sunako said as she gazed into his relieved, but still somewhat pained eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until, surprisingly, Kyohei broke the silence.

"I don't know what happened last night. I've never reacted that strongly to your anise spray before. I couldn't remember anything, just this warm, fuzzy feeling. But I started to remember what happened once I started cleaning your room, and it horrified me. I couldn't believe I did something like that." Kyohei admitted as he tried to atone for his actions.

"It was kind of my fault too. I was curious what would happen if I kissed your neck, because you reacted to my face just being on your shoulder. So don't worry about it, it was an accident. I don't know why my anise spray had that effect on you either. But it doesn't matter, what's done is done, and we can't change it. We shouldn't dwell on the past; instead, we should focus on the present." Sunako admitted as well, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Those are strangely wise words coming from someone who had dwelled on the past for the past four years." Kyohei said with a trace of humor.

"You know what? Whatever." Sunako said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Thanks a lot, Sunako." Kyohei said as he hugged his wonderfully amazing girlfriend.

A few minutes later, Kyohei's stomach growled in hunger, interrupting their love-filled hug.

"Oh yeah, you didn't have dinner last night. You must be hungry." Sunako remembered as she looked up into Kyohei's now painless eyes.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. It's annoying that I missed last night's dinner though. It was full of all my favorites!" Kyohei whined as he looked into Sunako's comforting violet eyes.

"I saved some for you. I thought that since I had made it for you, you should be able to eat some of it." Sunako said with a smile, delighting in the response she got from Kyohei.

"Really? That's awesome!" Kyohei said excitedly as his eyes lit up at the thought of meal full of fried shrimp and strawberries.

"Yup! Let's go get breakfast then, okay?" Sunako asked as she got up to exit her room.

"Yeah!" Kyohei enthusiastically agreed as he dragged Sunako to the kitchen by the hand.

**FireStorm1991: You were right! Sunako didn't blame Kyohei. XD Thanks for the idea, although I was already planning on doing that. XD**

**Anyone want to give me ideas on how Kirashi will steal Sunako away? I already have one, but I'm wondering if any of you have better ideas! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**gaahhh! Writer's block is so annoying! . But here's Chapter 10!**

**Thanks to the guest who reviewed Chapter 9! You gave me lots of ideas on what to do! (Even though they had almost nothing to do with your review... XD Some of them did though! Kirashi's definitley going to be a lot...different? He still has the same character, you just see his true self. Mwahahahaha!)**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 10

"That was delicious! Thanks, Sunako!" Kyohei exclaimed in delight as he hugged his smiling girlfriend, making her melt in his arms.

"_I never thought this, but melting is actually one of the best things in the world."_ Sunako thought happily as she melted further into Kyohei's embrace.

"_She always knows how to cheer me up. I was so miserable before I met her, and now I'm the happiest man on the planet."_ Kyohei thought blissfully as he smirked at the melting girl in his arms, "Hey, Sunako, you're melting. Isn't that bad?"

"Haha, very funny. It's actually the best thing in the world." Sunako replied to Kyohei, who was grinning lopsidedly.

"If it's the best thing in the world, why were you so afraid of it in the beginning?" Kyohei asked, curious as to what made his princess of darkness change her mind.

"I thought I would die, but this is much different." Sunako answered calmly, now looking into his stunning amber eyes.

"So there are different kinds of melting now. You sure like to change your mind." Kyohei joked as he looked inot her mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

Sunako was about to say a witty retort when she was interrupted by their three housemates.

"Looks like everything's been cleared up. You two look happy now." Takenaga observed.

"What?" a confused Yuki asked.

"What did you do to make you look so bad last night? Is it what I think it is?" Ranmaru teased, making both Sunako and Kyohei blush.

"You idiot! Why would you bring that up again?" Takenaga said as he scolded Ranmaru.

"I'm just curious." Ranmaru whined playfully.

"Is that any reason to make him go through that again?" Takenaga continued.

"Not really, but he did something last night, I just don't know what!" Ranmaru exclaimed in defense.

"What's happening? I have no idea what's going on!" Yuki blurted out, with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, he didn't see Kyohei last night." Takenaga remembered.

"I gave Sunako a nosebleed, and because of her anise spray I was in a daze, and didn't remember until I finished cleaning her room. Nothing happened." Kyohei calmly explained, hiding what really happened.

"Ah, that explains how confused he looked, then." Takenaga reasoned.

"No, something definitely happened. I saw it in his reaction!" Ranmaru exclaimed, rejecting Kyohei's explanation.

"I exaggerated what happened in my mind since I couldn't remember. Nothing happened." Kyohei said as he tried to convince Ranmaru.

"Did you take her clothes off?" Ranmaru bluntly asked, determined to find out what happened.

"NO! I wouldn't even think of doing that!" Kyohei rejected vehemently, _"But I was about to."_

"Then what happened?" Ranmaru prodded.

"He just hugged me more intimately than he had before." Sunako said as she came to her flustered boyfriend's rescue.

"Intimately? How intimately?" Ranmaru asked excitedly.

"He put his hands on my waist." Sunako replied calmly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she recalled his embrace.

"That's not intimate! I've seen him do that before." Ranmaru stated as he picked out the flaw in her statement.

"He had his hands under my shirt." Sunako mumbled, blushing more at the kiss she purposely hid from Ranmaru.

Ranmaru heard this and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyohei asked in an almost snarl.

"That's still not as intimate as I thought it would be. I would have thought a kiss was involved, at least. You two still have a long way to go." Ranmaru answered in between bouts of laughter.

"Let's get out of here. Do you want to go to the arcade?" Kyohei asked as he stood up.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Sunako agreed as she started for the door.

"Now you're going on a date!" Ranmaru exclaimed proudly, making Sunako freeze in her tracks.

"_Shit. Why did he have to say that? Dates were the reason she got hurt by Kirashi, and what brought us together. Even though we're past the level of intimacy a date has, she's still freaked out by them. I have to help calm her down."_ Kyohei thought worriedly as he glared at Ranmaru.

"No, we're not. We're going out to have fun." Kyohei denied as he pulled Sunako into a protective and comforting embrace.

"You two have realized your feelings for each other. You love each other! Why is a date such a bad thing? It's what couples like you do!" Ranmaru exclaimed, trying to make him see logic.

"It doesn't have to be. We haven't gone on any dates before, and we're perfectly happy. I don't see why we need to go on any now." Kyohei argued, trying to make Ranmaru see Sunako's way of thinking.

"But you have been on a date before! Remember that time we tried to turn Sunako into a lady by treating her like a lady? You took her to an arcade, concert, and dinner!" Ranmaru exclaimed as he reminded the couple of their first date.

"We weren't a couple then, and besides, it was forced. Neither of us wanted to do it." Kyohei rebutted.

"But you had fun. Even though you didn't want to do it, you both had a great time together. You had a great first date." Ranmaru argued as pointed out the marking qualities of their date.

"_Oh yeah, I told everyone on the streets I was on a date."_ Kyohei remembered as he finally agreed with Ranmaru, "Fine, we had one date. That doesn't mean we have to go on another. So shut up."

"If you really want to go with the definition a date, I'd say you've both been on tons of dates." Ranmaru sneakily said.

As soon as Sunako heard this, she stiffened, paralyzed by the fear of being tricked again.

"What do you mean? We haven't been on tons of dates!" Kyohei argued, confused at this new statement, _"Shit, this is how Kirashi freaked her out so much. Ranmaru's doing the same thing. But what does he think our dates were?"_

"All those times you went grocery shopping together, of course. You both had fun, and you were alone together. You could say those were dates as well. So why are you so freaked out about it?" Ranmaru explained, hoping that giving them knowledge of previous dates would make them realize that they were doing something perfectly normal.

Sunako couldn't take it any longer. She'd already been through this once with Kirashi, someone who she'd only thought of as a friend. But now it was happening with Kyohei, the man she loves. She broke free of Kyohei's embrace and dashed to her room with tears streaming down her face. Kyohei stood rooted in place, stunned for a moment until he turned on Ranmaru and glared at him before running after his distressed girlfriend.

He couldn't enter Sunako's room when he got there, though. She had locked herself in, reverting to the way she had been before she was Kyohei's girlfriend. He banged on her doors, and yelled for her to open them, desperately needing to be in there next to her. After a few minutes of frantic pounding, he slid down her door in defeat, shocked at how she wouldn't even want to talk to him.

Sunako heard all of the commotion Kyohei caused at her door, but was still in shock. The silence that followed Kyohei's defeat was what snapped Sunako out of her thoughts. She heard him muttering to himself about how she wouldn't talk to him, how he only wanted to comfort her. He sounded so miserable; she couldn't bear it and got up from her cocoon of blankets to let her depressed boyfriend in. This action earned her a hopeful, dazzling smile from Kyohei and a desperate hug.

"I was so worried about you. I tried to get in to comfort you, but you wouldn't let me in. I was shocked at how you wouldn't talk to me, and couldn't believe how hurt you were. I don't know what Ranmaru was trying to do, but I'm sure it did the opposite of he wanted." Kyohei gushed as he squeezed Sunako tightly in a passionate embrace.

"It's not that I didn't want to talk to you, I think I just did what came naturally and hid in my blankets like I used to. I guess no matter how much I change, I'll always be myself." Sunako replied as she began to feel safer in Kyohei's arms.

"Oh, thank God. I don't want you to change so much you'll stop being yourself. I don't know what would happen if you weren't my Sunako anymore." Kyohei said as the desperation gave way to relief.

"Did we really go on a date every time we went shopping?" Sunako timidly asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, we were just shopping. I was confused when Ranmaru said that those were dates." Kyohei replied in a soothing voice full of love.

"Good, I guess we have gone on one date before though. That was fun, and we both knew it was a date, even though it was forced. I forgot about that." Sunako said in response, becoming less tense as she slowly returned Kyohei's hug.

"I forgot about it too. Are you okay now?" Kyohei asked with concern in his eyes as he pulled away to look Sunako in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm still a little shaken, but I'm okay." Sunako said as all her distress melted away as she was comforted by Kyohei's warm, gentle, loving amber eyes.

"Good. Do you want to stay here? Or we could go for a walk in the park." Kyohei suggested as he relaxed and rested his head on Sunako's.

"Um, actually can we go to the arcade? It's really fun there, so…" Sunako said sheepishly as she looked at the floor.

"Sure, let's go." Kyohei agreed with a smile as he led Sunako out of the mansion.

**Weird ending, but I thought it was sweet, and I thought I could make Chapter 11 about the arcade and other stuff.**

**Guest: You asked a lot of questions, and helped with Kirashi's character development! Here's the answers to your questions! **

** 1) He didn't do anything wrong in his mind. Normally you don't assume you've been on dates with someone, then ask to date them. Sunako's reaction was overblown as well, but that's because she doesn't really know how to handle her emotions.**

** 2) He did want to date her, but confused her by assuming he already was. In his mind, he was already dating her, but just had to confess his affections to her. In Sunako's mind, Kirashi was just a friend to her, and the revelation that they had been on many dates made her feel deceived. Her feelings for Kyohei also mixed with this new information and confused her.**

** 3) Kyohei and Sunako are a couple, but they don't go on dates. Neither of them really think that way. Kirashi, on the other hand, wanted to go on dates with her.**

** 4)Kirashi was just just a guy with unrequited feelings, but seeing her with Kyohei just sent him over the edge. After all, he was rejected because she thought love was an illusion, and now she says she loves Kyohei. (This was the question that helped with Kirashi's character development! Thanks!)**

** 5) The actual events of Kyohei not backing off and Kirashi confessing his affections are completely unrelated. The feelings that came with them, or at least, were thought to come with them, are what are related. Kirashi hurt her and made her confused, scared, panicked and uncomfortable. Kyohei thought he hurt her, made her scared, panicked, and is why Kyohei thought he was as bad as Kirashi. Love can be irrational, so that explains Kyohei's thoughts. **

** Here you go! Thanks for the help and review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! I actually decided not to write about the arcade, because nothing important actually happened. If I wrote about it, it would probably end up like in the anime, so it would just be repetitive anyway. Even so, I hope you like Chapter 11!**

**Thanks for the reviews FireStorm1991 and Coooolll99! Woohoo! I'm up to 20 reviews! :D Please keep reviewing!**

**I don't own Wallflower, but I do own Kirashi!**

Chapter 11

"That was fun!" Sunako said as she looked happily at the prize she had won; a grim reaper plushie.

"I had a lot of fun too!" Kyohei agreed as he wrapped his arm around Sunako's shoulders.

"There's a skeleton in my face." Sunako said with a smile as she let out a rare giggle.

"Well I knew you'd like it, so here you go." Kyohei said as he dropped the plushie into Sunako's arms, making her very happy.

"Thanks! Now I have a little collection!" Sunako exclaimed in glee as she gently kissed Kyohei's cheek.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry." Kyohei asked as his stomach growled in hunger.

"Of course you are. Let's go over there. I hear they serve fried shrimp." Sunako agreed, smiling at his ever present hunger.

They sat down in their chosen restaurant and ordered lunch, thinking about how much fun they just had on their non-date when Kirashi casually walked over to their table.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while. How's it going?" Kirashi greeted, oblivious to the waves of hatred coming from Kyohei.

After a few tense minutes, Kirashi realized he might be interrupting something, "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting your date?"

Sunako tensed at the mention of a date, and Kyohei let out a sound worthy of an angry wolf protecting its pack, making Kirashi take an involuntary step backwards.

"It's not a date." Kyohei said coldly, his hatred for Kirashi coming through clearly.

"But you're her boyfriend, right? So you would go on dates like this. It's only normal." Kirashi responded, ignorant to the fact that neither Kyohei nor Sunako were normal by any standard.

"If you haven't noticed, we're not exactly normal. I just managed to stop a mob of crazy fangirls from attacking Sunako and I the other day, and Sunako is a far from normal as you can get." Kyohei pointed out, saying every word about Sunako with love.

"Ah, yes, you aren't normal. So in theory this conversation is completely useless." Kirashi said as he agreed to the facts presented to him.

"Yeah, so you can go now." Kyohei dismissed as he turned his attention back to Sunako.

"I didn't come to your table just to say 'Hi'. I came to ask Sunako something." Kirashi said defiantly, looking at Sunako.

"It better not be anything stupid." Kyohei said coldly as he turned his focus back to Kirashi; he didn't want Sunako to get hurt anymore by this buffoon.

"Sunako, so much has changed since the time we went to the haunted house. I would like to catch up with you, and get up to date with what I've missed. You look very happy with Kyohei, and I would like to know how you two got together. I would also like to have fun with you like we used to before you got a boyfriend. So, what I'm asking is, would you like to meet me at the bookstore tomorrow to talk and look at the new horror novels?" Kirashi asked as he unconsciously leaned forward and rested his hand on the table.

"This isn't a date, right?" Sunako asked cautiously; she wasn't going to be duped by him again.

"Of course not! You have a boyfriend!" Kirashi exclaimed as he straightened up in mock hurt at her question.

"So you just want to talk to me. After that, you'll leave me alone?" Sunako asked, turning Kirashi's mock hurt into real hurt.

"You don't want to see me again?" Kirashi asked, incredulous at this new piece of information.

"Of course she wouldn't, you moron! Would you want to see someone who had hurt you as much as you hurt her?" Kyohei screamed, making the entire restaurant look at the trio.

"How did I hurt her? I didn't do anything!" Kirashi exclaimed defensively.

"You don't – You don't think you did anything! You hurt her enough to go to the person she fought with every day! You made her confused, uncomfortable, and panicked! You deceived her, betrayed her, and hurt her more than you could ever imagine! How can you think you did nothing?" Kyohei exploded. He couldn't believe for a second that the moron standing in front of him could be that oblivious.

"How did I deceive her? How did I betray her? I just confessed my attraction to her!" Kirashi interrogated; bewildered at the accusation thrown in his face.

"You really don't know, do you? You deceived her by going on dates with her while making her think you were just going on a friendly outing! You betrayed her trust by assuming she thought the same thing you did!" Kirashi yelled, barely resisting the urge to strangle the monster in front of him.

"Hey! I just did what any normal guy would do! I asked her out on a date, and she accepted. I shouldn't have to ask if she wants to go on a date with me! It should be obvious to any girl!" Kirashi declared, making some of the guys in the restaurant look worriedly at their dates.

"Sunako isn't any girl! She's a creature of darkness, completely different from any girl you could ever find! She's amazing that way, and no one can be like her!" Kyohei defended, using Sunako's self-proclaimed title lovingly.

"Okay, we know that Sunako isn't normal. But I didn't know that at the time. I thought she was an amazing, dark girl who loved horror. I just wanted to be her boyfriend. I didn't know what it would do to her. Besides, she doesn't believe in love, so how are you even her boyfriend to begin with?" Kirashi admitted, and then suddenly remembered his feelings the first time he had met the couple.

"I'm her boyfriend because I didn't believe in love either. I understand her, and know what she's going through. I fought my feelings for her for a long time because I thought that I would just get hurt in the end. We lived with each other like that for two years, until something clicked and we started talking. We fought through our confusion together and found our answer. It turns out love is real, and even if it is just an illusion, it doesn't feel fake. I guess I have to thank you, actually." Kyohei calmly explained with love burning in his eyes as his focus drifted to the raven haired beauty sitting across from him.

"Huh. Wait, why do you have to thank me?" Kirashi asked after a thoughtful pause.

"Because, when you sent Sunako running home, she turned to me and after I comforted her, I realized my feelings for her. We might have reached that conclusion without you, but it would've taken longer." Kyohei explained while his emotions turned from rage to happiness as he completed his sentence.

"So, in all reality, I brought you two together. How ironic that is. The person you swore to protect her from is actually the person who made you realize your love for her. This is too funny." Kirashi said in a cocky tone.

Kyohei lost all control of his emotions and lunged at Kirashi's throat, only to be stopped with his hands around Kirashi's throat by Sunako.

"I know you want to kill him. It would be extremely amusing, but you would go to prison for that. You would regret for the rest of your life, and would make me extremely unhappy. Besides, strangling someone doesn't release any blood. If you're going to kill him, do it in private with something sharp and jagged." Sunako said with an evil glint in her eyes, instantly calming Kyohei down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to be with you if I was in prison. And you're right, if I'm going to murder the guy who hurt you, I should do it in the way that is most entertaining to you." Kyohei said maliciously as he released his hold on Kirashi's neck, terrifying him.

"_What are these two? It's like they love seeing people murdered! And violently too!"_ Kirashi thought as he paled in horror.

"Now that you know that we could be plotting your death at this moment, you should know by now that you'll never be anything close to resembling a friend to Sunako. You should go before I lose my temper again." Kyohei said in a deathly calm voice with venom dripping from every word.

Kirashi was unable to say anything out of sheer terror and quickly ran out of the restaurant, almost crashing into the waitress who was serving the murderous couple. The waitress successfully served Kyohei and Sunako their meals, and hurried back to the kitchen. Sunako looked down at her meal and lost her appetite; Kirashi had ruined a perfectly good day.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can we just go home?" Sunako asked her still murderous boyfriend.

"What? Oh yeah, this doesn't look as good as I thought it would. Let's go." Kyohei replied, thinking the same thing.

As they walked back to Nakahara Mansion, Sunako couldn't help but laugh at the way they scared Kirashi.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyohei asked, curious as to what could possibly be making Sunako laugh at a time like this.

"Did you see Kirashi's face as we talked about how to kill him? It was priceless!" Sunako answered with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that was hysterical!" Kyohei agreed as he put an arm around Sunako, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I think I am. Are you okay? Because you look like you still want to kill him." Sunako assured him as she looked into his amber eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want to kill him? He hurt you so much, and didn't even think he did anything. He deserves to die for what he did to you." Kyohei said as he tightened his arm around her and looked into her violet eyes.

"He might deserve to die, but can you calm down a little? You don't want to be ambushed by Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki, do you? Besides, I like it better when you're happy." Sunako responded as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to have to answer any questions." Kyohei agreed, his true reason told through the loving look he gave Sunako.

"Good, do you want to watch a movie when get back?" Sunako asked as they neared the gates of the Nakahara Mansion.

"Sure, what movie?" Kyohei asked curiously as he smiled at the daily question.

"I don't know. Whichever one I pick up first." Sunako answered as they walked to front door.

"I guess it'll be a surprise then." Kyohei said with a laugh as they entered their home.

**FireStorm1991:Thanks! No, he didn't show up, but I thought about that. I was originally going to have Sunako go to the bookstore with Kirashi the next day, but I got carried away. XD I think this version is much better anyways.**

**Coooolll99: Thanks! It's summer break, so I'll keep updating as fast as I can! Hopefully stupid writers' block won't get in the way again...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thanks for reading my stories! Things are heating up in this chapter! What will Kirashi do to get Sunako? **

**Thanks for the reviews techihilla1, Coooolll99, and FireStorm1991! Please keep reviewing, I love answering your reviews, no matter what they say! :D**

**I don't Wallflower, just the plot and Kirashi!**

Chapter 12

Kyohei woke up with Sunako sleeping peacefully in his arms, curled up against his chest and breathing softly against his neck. He had woken up early because of a dream he had that night. He dreamt of the happiness he had with Sunako and how much he loved her. His sweet dream soon turned into a terrible nightmare. Kirashi appeared and took her away, somehow managing to make Sunako love him instead. The only thing that kept him asleep during this was the fact that she didn't immediately turn to Kirashi. She kept loving him, and only after an immeasurable amount of time did she turn to Kirashi's open arms. Eventually, she forgot all about him and lived a happy life with Kirashi. This was when Kyohei woke with a start, suppressing his reaction as not to awaken Sunako.

"_She's supposed to live like that with me, not him! How could she forget me? How did he make her love him?"_ Kyohei thought jealously as he remembered something important, _"It was just a dream. It doesn't have to come true. Hell, it won't come true, if I have anything to do about it!"_

Kyohei managed to calm himself down with this piece of information, but couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. He thought of why he could possibly feel this way, but couldn't come upon any conclusions not relating to his dream. He slowly became worried for their happiness; something bad was going to happen.

"_No, I'm not psychic. I can't know when something bad will happen. Today will be just like any other day; safe, happy, and eventful. Not that 'eventful' always results in something great, but whatever. Sunako's going to be okay. We'll both be okay. We'll be as safe as we always are,"_ Kyohei thought, trying to calm himself down, _"But something still feels off."_

He pulled Sunako closer to his chest and tightened his arms around her, willing the weird feeling to disappear. He didn't know that he kept hugging her more and more tightly out of fear of losing her.

Sunako woke up because she felt something squeezing the air out of her chest. She realized it was Kyohei, desperately holding her close to him, as if he could protect her from something.

"Kyohei?" Sunako whispered into his neck, afraid of moving and cutting off her air supply, "Are you okay? You're suffocating me."

She decided to risk turning her head to face his and smile comfortingly. She hoped it was just a dream. That way, she could easily comfort him and have her carefree, smiling boyfriend back.

Kyohei was jerked from his thoughts by Sunako's voice and saw her smiling at him. A few seconds later, he realized how tightly he was hugging her and abruptly loosened his arms so he was merely holding her.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'm okay. I just can't shake this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen. Maybe it was just because of that dream I had." Kyohei admitted, still reasoning with himself.

"What was your dream about? If you want to tell me, that is." Sunako asked carefully.

"It started out nice; it was just like what we we're doing now. But then Kirashi came and stole you away. You still loved me, but eventually you forgot me and loved him. I don't know how he managed to do that. But then I felt like something was going to happen today." Kyohei slowly explained, still trying to figure out how he could get rid of this ominous feeling.

"Well, it was just a dream. It can't hurt you, and there's no way I could ever fall for Kirashi, much less forget you. I mean, he tricked me. And you're just too brilliant for anyone to forget. Don't worry about it; everything's going to be fine." Sunako said lovingly as she comforted her troubled boyfriend; her hands now gently rubbing his arms.

"Are you sure?" Kyohei asked, still not entirely convinced.

"Yes. I'm sure. Now shouldn't you be asking for breakfast right about now?" Sunako said, trying to cheer him up by teasing him.

"Oh yeah! Let's get breakfast, I'm hungry." Kyohei replied with a smile on his face.

"You're going to have to let me get dressed first." Sunako said with a laugh as she stood up to go to her closet.

"Fine, but I'll come back if you take too long!" Kyohei agreed as he left for the kitchen.

Sunako came to make breakfast a few minutes later, where she was greeted in the usual fashion by Kyohei. She loved how warm he was, and how she could melt into his arms while she was watching the food cook. She brought out the meal to her friends and ate happily, but Kyohei's words to her this morning troubled her slightly as well. As she was cleaning up, she realized it was grocery shopping day and left the mansion with Kyohei at her side.

As they were doing their weekly shopping, Kyohei was distracted by crabs and shrimp while Sunako shopped for the rest of the groceries. She was going to meet up with him to get the shrimp when Kirashi appeared and attracted her attention.

"Hey, Sunako!" Kirashi said as he approached Sunako.

"_Why is he here? Oh yeah, he lives nearby. He told Kyohei and I that once. Maybe I'll just ignore him."_ Sunako thought as she walked through the shopping arcade.

"Hey! Sunako!" Kirashi persisted, close enough now to put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"_He just won't go away. He's like some kind of pest."_ Sunako thought; irritated at his perseverance.

"Hey, I know you pretty much hate me right now, but I found this amazing shop that sells movie props from all the greatest horror movies. There's fake blood, chainsaws, axes, skeletons, zombies, you name it! I knew you would love it, and I just had to show it to you! I'm not trying to go anywhere with you, I just wanted you to see this amazing store." Kirashi said hurriedly as he removed his hand from Sunako's arm.

"You really expect me to believe that you don't want to spend time with me?" Sunako asked doubtfully, looking at the fish vendor across the street.

"Yes, and I know you can't resist something like this. I won't do anything to upset you, I promise. It'll be like I'm not even there." Kirashi persuaded as he looked Sunako in the eyes.

"Hmmm… Okay. But only for the bloody weapons. I'm going to text Kyohei so he won't think I just randomly disappeared." Sunako agreed warily as she pulled out her phone.

"Okay. Then, let's go!" Kirashi said eagerly as he headed in the direction of the horror shop, _"Wow, I'm good. I didn't know I could do it that well. She's actually coming with me!"_

Kyohei got the message just as Sunako went out of sight. The bad feeling he had that morning resurfaced with a vengeance as he read Sunako's message.

Going to see a horror store full of bloody movie props! But it's with Kirashi…Why him? Oh well, I can ignore him. See you at home!

"_Why did he have to come and take her away? What if it's a trap, and there's actually no store? What if he does something to her? I have to find her!"_ Kyohei panicked as he stared at the message on his phone, _"Wait, what is he even doing here? He pops up at the worst moments. Oh, yeah. He lives nearby. He told Sunako and me once."_

After remembering this useful bit of information, Kyohei ran to edge of the shopping arcade before he realized that he didn't know where Kirashi lived. He decided to go back home and tell Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki what happened so he could find out more information.

"_Besides, she might just come home perfectly unharmed. I would look really weird if I barged into an actual horror shop."_ Kyohei thought as he jogged back home.

After telling his friends of Sunako's situation, he got several possible outcomes. Takenaga said that he was overreacting, but he could ask the vendors in the shopping arcade if they had heard of any horror shops nearby if he wanted. Ranmaru suggested renting a helicopter and searching for her from the sky, then parachuting to her rescue. Yuki just said to wait for a call from Sunako, because she was okay and he had nothing to worry about. Kyohei disregarded Ranmaru's solution since it was too dramatic and he didn't have any money. He doubted that Sunako could be okay with that piece of scum, so he took Takenaga's advice and left to interrogate the vendors.

After asking everyone in the shopping arcade, vendor or customer, he got the unanimous answer of 'no'. There was no horror store nearby that sold movie props. This brought truth to Kyohei's worries, and he frantically ran around the shopping arcade, looking for some way to find Sunako.

"_Wait. This is getting me nowhere. I'll ask everyone if they have seen a dark haired guy leaving with the scary girl they know so well. Maybe I'll get a hint as to where he's taking her."_ Kyohei thought as he stopped in the middle of the shopping arcade.

He asked everyone in the shopping arcade if they had seen a dark haired guy and girl leave together, but got no new information. He didn't know what else to do, so he walked to the trailhead that he and Sunako used to talk at in the park. It helped him think out his problems before, so there was a possibility it could help him now. After a few hours of desperately thinking of ways to find his beloved girlfriend, he decided to return to the mansion and hope to find a message from her there. Unfortunately, no such messages came.

As Sunako was walking to the "horror store" with Kirashi, he couldn't help but think how great he was at improvising stories. He walked Sunako to his house, and when she saw that the store they were supposed to be going to looked a lot more like a house, she stopped and told him her thoughts.

"Uh, Kirashi, this doesn't look like a horror movie store. It looks like something someone would live in." Sunako said unsurely as she took a step backward.

"That's because it isn't, Sunako." Kirashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where are we? What are you doing?" Sunako asked as she felt the stickiness of a sedative patch on her shoulder and her eyes went wide with fear at the unexpected action. She tried to say something else, but the patch had already begun to work, slowly sending her into a medicated sleep.

"It's alright, my love. You'll be okay." Kirashi said gently as he lifted Sunako into his arms.

Sunako couldn't fight back, but the last thing she thought before the sedative took over was, _"Did he just call me 'my love'?"_

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen to Sunako? Will Kyohei find her in time? Please tell me your thoughts! I love to hear what you think about the story! :D**

**techihilla1: Thanks! I'll be updating soon!**

**Coooolll99: I won't keep you waiting for too long! **

**FireStorm1991: This story is called Love Rivals! Where the rival be if Kirashi disappeared? He's the main rival! The fangirls were just a nuisance. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! ****I used the song Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. It works really well if you listen to it while reading!** I tried a different format in this chapter, so I'm sorry if it gets confusing. I just wanted to be able to have both Kyohei and Sunako thinking at the same time. Enjoy!

**Thanks to Coooolll99 and FireStorm1991 for reviewing! Your reviews made me smile and look forward to the reviews for this this chapter! Please keep reviewing, everyone! :D**

**I don't own Wallflower, only Kirashi and the plot!**

Chapter 13

"_Where am I? In my room? No, this place is different. It doesn't have Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, or John," _Sunako thought as she took in her surrounndings, _"Oh, yeah. Kirashi drugged me. I must be in his house. Did he make what he thought my room looked like? This is weird, but I should be used to 'weird' by now."_

Sunako ripped off the now useless sedative patch and flung it across the room as she slowly got out of bed. She cautiously looked around the new room, searching for anything that could prove useful. She found nothing, considering what weapons Kirashi might have put in this odd room, he removed for his safety. A few minutes later, she remembered what he said to her before she blacked out.

"_It's alright, my love. You'll be okay."_

Sunako shivered at the thought of being called 'my love'. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, she sat on the floor at the foot of her bed, unable to sit in front of the TV. It was where she and Kyohei watched movies together. She couldn't let Kirashi slip into her private life even more.

"_Hmph. He locked me in. I guess he's afraid of me escaping. That's a reasonable fear; I would leave as soon as I could. How will I tell Kyohei where I am? I have a phone! I can just text him!"_ Sunako thought as she dug in her pocket, only to find it empty. She grumbled and saw the window on the other side of the room. _"Maybe I can jump out the window."_

Sadly, the window was glued in place. She tried to break the glass with a chair, but quickly found out it was made of plexiglass. She muttered something to herself and flung the chair across the room angrily, crashing it through the mirror on the dressing table. Then she had the idea of breaking down the door. It failed miserably, as the door was made out of metal, plated with wood.

"_He does NOT want me to get out. I wonder if he can see what I'm doing. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a camera in here."_ Sunako thought angrily as she rubbed the pain out of her shoulder and searched the room for hidden cameras.

Kirashi came in as she was searching for the cameras and was surprised at what she had done to the room he had made for her.

"Are you mad at me? I never meant to upset you, only make you see my feelings for you. I love you, Sunako." Kirashi said to Sunako, earning himself an incredulous glare in return.

"Am I mad at you? Am I mad at YOU? Of course I'm not mad at you, I'm…" Sunako replied, her voice full of a dangerous mix of viciousness, calm, and venom.

"Oh, that's good. I thought I had upset you by the looks of your room." Kirashi said as he sighed and entered the room.

"I'm furious! Why would you do such a thing? This just makes me hate you with a burning passion!" Sunako yelled while barely resisting the urge to choke the boy in front of her.

"What? I just didn't want you to leave. Please stay with me, Sunako. I can't stand seeing you with Kyohei. It rips my heart out. Please just stay with me. I'll let you out of your room if you promise to stay." Kirashi pleaded, reaching out for Sunako's hand.

"_If I agree to stay here, maybe I can find a way to get a message to Kyohei. I'll just have to put up with him."_ Sunako thought with a repressed smile, "Okay, I'll stay. But don't do anything to me. Where's my phone?"

"I can't let you have your phone, Sunako. You'll call Kyohei, and then you'll leave. I won't let that happen." Kirashi said solemnly.

"_Great. He's paranoid, too. Although he did hit the nail on the head." _Sunako thought as she planned her next move.

"But since you agreed to stay, I'll let you out of your room, just like I said I would. Anyways, are you hungry? Because I was just about to ask what you wanted for lunch." Kirashi said, completely changing the topic.

"Oh, uh, I'm not hungry," Sunako declined, "Can I just explore the house instead?"

"I'll give you a tour if you want. It can be easy to get lost here." Kirashi eagerly offered.

"No, thanks. This will help me pass the time," Sunako declined again as she started off down the hall, _"I need some time to think of a plan. Huh, Takenaga sure has been a big help, even if he doesn't know it. I can think like him now. Kyohei, I hope you're not exhausting yourself out there. I would hate it if you got sick or hurt."_

She explored the huge mansion and tried many times to think of a plan to escape, or get a message to Kyohei, but it always ended in thoughts of Kyohei. She was worried about what he must feel like, what he did to try to find her. She lost track of where she was going and ended up near Kirashi's room. She didn't know it was his room until he opened the door and saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Do you finally see it my way, Sunako?" Kirashi asked hopefully, now shirtless as he had just come back from a shower.

"No, I just wandered here. I'll be getting back to the room now," Sunako answered as look of sadness passed across her face, _"Kyohei looks like that when he gets out of the shower. I miss him."_

"Oh. Well, good night then. See you in the morning," Kirashi said as he gently closed his door, _"She looked so sad for a moment there. Why did I have to go to such extreme measures?"_

"_Because she would never have come if you hadn't sedated her. And if you gave her phone back, she would have been at home with Kyohei by now. You would have been beaten to a pulp as well. This is all for the greater good. She'll eventually learn to love you if you keep her with you. That's how she and Kyohei fell in love, right?"_

"Oh, yeah. That's right. She wouldn't even be here if I didn't do all those things. You're right, James." Kirashi said as he agreed with the skull keychain he was holding in his hand. It was identical to the one he had given Sunako before the haunted house incident.

He had started talking to James just after the incident and found that it calmed him to talk about his problems, even if it was just to a keychain. But James talked back, which spooked Kirashi at first, but he warmed up to idea and began talking to James more often. They had come up with the plan to get Sunako back together, and although Kirashi didn't always agree with James's methods, the skull persuaded him every time that it was the best course of action.

"_I miss Kyohei so much. I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe if I listen to some music, I'll be distracted long enough to think of a plan." _Sunako thought as she reached to turn on the radio in her room.

Back at the Nakahara Mansion, Kyohei had been moping all day, trying to think of where Sunako could be. Yuki innocently tried to make him feel better by suggesting listening to music, and turned the radio on for him.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"

"_Huh. This song makes me remember when I moved into Nakahara Mansion. Even though I couldn't see what he wore, the first time I fully saw him, he was wearing his school uniform. I remember thinking that I would melt, but they were all so nice to me. Although Kyohei stayed out of my business for the most part."_ Sunako thought as she listened closer to the song that was playing.

"_She was wearing that horrible skirt and stained shirt the first day we met her. We all thought that we could make Sunako into a lady, but failed tons of times."_ Kyohei thought with a small smile as he listened closer to the lyrics.

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

"_It's true. He's amazing and unpredictable sometimes. But he doesn't know where I am. What if I really am left with nothing?" _Sunako thought as possible scenarios played out in her head.

"_She's perfect. Even though a lot of people think she's flawed, she's still amazing. I remember seeing her in all those dresses she had to wear for Auntie's parties; she was breathtaking. But now it already feels like I'm left with nothing. Where are you, Sunako?"_ Kyohei thought as his smile turned into an expression of pain.

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

"_I thought I could live alone in the darkness, but everyone needs light. And Kyohei's my light. My brilliant, shining light. Wait, what's he singing about? Why do I need to figure out the rest of my life?"_ Sunako thought lovingly about the brilliant creature who had entered her world of darkness and brightened it, little by little.

"_I had a dream once about her being taken away from me, and it terrified me. I don't know what I would do without her. I don't know what to do with the rest of my life right now. All I care about is Sunako."_ Kyohei thought miserably as he strained to hear the rest of the lyrics.

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

"_He has so many expressions he doesn't let anyone else see. Like when he acts like a little kid. No one can be like him. I want to see his face right now, but I can't."_ Sunako thought as she reminisced about the times she had seen the side of Kyohei that he didn't show anyone else.

"_A lot of people just see her as a dark, scary, girl, but I see so much more. There's so many emotions she doesn't show anyone else. She's getting closer to opening up, though, and so am I. I miss kissing her and the taste of her cooking. I wish I could see her right now."_ Kyohei thought as a small smile reappeared on his face as he thought of his wonderful girlfriend.

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

"_Every night we fall asleep together, and everything feels right. Maybe love is real. It sure feels real. But what if it's just an illusion?"_ Sunako thought with a smile as she closed her eyes to remember the mornings spent watching his sleeping face.

"_I want to feel happy again, and that only happens when she's with me. I can't just fall asleep and think that everything will be alright just because I think of her. I think I finally believe that love is real. But what if it isn't? What if it is just an illusion?" _Kyohei thought as his anger flared at Kirashi for taking away his happiness.

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

"_Oh, I think he's just saying that there's plenty of time to just be there with him. I don't have to think about the future at all. But I do right now, because I need to find a way out!"_ Sunako thought as she started to understand the meaning of the lyrics.

"_I have to find her, and protect her, so we can be happy together. I don't care about the future just yet, or what we're going to do after this. I just have to find her."_ Kyohei thought as the meaning of the lyrics sunk into his head.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

"_I really want to be with him for as long as I can. Wait, that's what this song is talking about. It's talking about how being with the person you love is better than being alone. It makes sense, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Wait, why am I thinking of that? And doesn't that mean that we'd get married? Now, I get it… I need to figure out the rest of my life as well. But first I have to think of a way to get out of here. There's plenty of time to think about the rest of my life."_ Sunako thought as she finally understood the meaning of the song. This revelation caused her to blush at the thought of marriage, but she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her head so she could formulate a plan.

Exploring the mansion had taken a surprisingly large amount of effort, so she fell asleep to the music, dreaming of life with Kyohei.

"_I know what I want to with the rest of my life or at least some of what I want to do. I want to be with Sunako, and see her smile and eat her amazing food. Isn't being with someone you love for the rest of your life…marriage? I can't see us getting married, it feels weird. But it also feels good, like when we were figuring out our feelings for each other. I have to find her as soon as possible!"_ Kyohei thought as he puzzled through this new problem.

So, he jumped up and searched for the phone book. He wondered how many Kirashi's there could be nearby. He found twenty matches and bolted out the door, determined to find his beloved Sunako. Ten houses later, he had run through town several times, and remembered what Sunako would say at a time like this, "Don't push yourself too hard. I don't want to have to carry you all the way back home." He realized how exhausted he was and walked slowly back home, determined to finish his search for Sunako in the morning.

A raven haired girl is cooking breakfast while a blonde man hugs her from behind and watches her cook. He has his head in the crook of her neck, taking the scent of her hair and the food cooking on the stove. He gently kisses her neck when a little blonde boy runs into the kitchen and demands food. The man removes his hands from the girl scoops up the little boy, looking into his purple eyes and smiling. The girl turns to see the man holding the little boy at eye level, and sees his amber eyes looking happily into the little boy's purple ones and smiles lovingly.

"You're going to grow up to be like me someday, aren't you?" The man asks the boy with a huge smile.

"Yup! I want to be just like Daddy when I grow up!" The little boy exclaims with a smile bright enough to blind someone.

Sunako and Kyohei woke up with a start as they recalled what happened in their dreams.

"_That girl looked a lot like me, and it looked like Kyohei was there too. So, since the boy called him Daddy, that must mean he's our son. This means we would be married, and had to have…" _Sunako flushed a deep red color at what she was about to think, _"I-It's not possible. How could that happen? He can't even touch my waist and kiss me without a nosebleed from me covering him in blood. How could we ever do t-that? And I don't know what to think of marriage, it feels weird. It felt right in the dream, but it also feels wrong. Just like when I started realizing my feelings for Kyohei. This is too confusing; I'll have to find a way of talking about it indirectly with Kyohei. Maybe we'll be able to find an answer then. We've been able to before."_ Sunako frantically thought as she tried to find a way to block out those thoughts until she was safe with Kyohei.

"_It started out like a normal morning with her, but then that little boy ran in. He called me Daddy. That means he would be my son, and Sunako would be his mom. I would be married to her. We would have had to…"_ Kyohei blushed deeply at what he was thinking, _"I-I couldn't do that, neither could Sunako. She had a nosebleed when I touched her waist and kissed her neck. But marriage just seems weird. It felt right in my dream, but it just feels wrong right now. This is just as confusing as finding out our feelings. Maybe we can talk about it together and find our answer."_ Kyohei thought as he tried to forget about it until he found Sunako.

"Good morning, Sunako! Are you having a good morning?" Kirashi asked cheerily as he opened Sunako's door.

"_Oh, great. I forgot about him."_ Sunako thought glumly as she ignored the dark haired boy in the doorway.

**A lot of stuff happened in this chapter, but it'll all come into play sooner or later! :D**

**FireStorm1991: Hmm...Brainwashing is an interesting idea...XD**

**Coooolll99: Sunako couldn't fight back because the sedative made her unable think clearly or move without falling. She's strong, but sometimes sedatives are stronger. There's still more surprises ahead! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! There's lots of action in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to FireStorm1991 and Coooolll99 for reviewing! Please keep reviewing, it gives me ideas for new chapters and makes me happy! :D**

**I don't own Wallflower, just James and Kirashi!**

Chapter 14

"_Well, I'm most certainly not telling him anything."_ Sunako thought as she lied to her captor. "Yeah."

"I came to get you for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Kirashi proceeded to ask.

"_I want to reject him, but I skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. I actually am pretty hungry." _Sunako thought as she reluctantly replied to Kirashi. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Follow me, then. Breakfast is waiting." Kirashi said happily as he tried to take Sunako's hand.

When they got to the dining room, Sunako saw that the breakfast she was about to eat was similar to the one she cooked for Kyohei and her friends. She sat down and a wave of loneliness overcame her while she thought about her friends.

"_I miss my friends. Wait, maybe I can text Kyohei from one of their phones! I just need to be able to be with them for a bit."_ Sunako thought as started to formulate a plan. "You know, it would be nice if I could see my friends right now since I'm locked up in this place."

"You can't see the guys you live with, Sunako. They'll just tell Kyohei, and then you'll be taken away from me." Kirashi responded solemnly.

"I have other friends, you know. Her name is Noi, and she has nothing to do with the guys I live with." Sunako suggested as she lied through her teeth.

"Hmm…Well I guess that's okay. What do you want to do with her?" Kirashi agreed after a moment of thought.

"I would like to do something outside of this house. Fresh air is good for a person, you know." Sunako answered as she planned her escape.

"Hmm…Okay. But only if I can come with you to make sure you don't run away." Kirashi agreed as he ignored the voice of James rejecting everything in his head.

"Thanks, now can I please call her? I promise I won't call Kyohei." Sunako asked as she attempted to gain a little of Kirashi's trust.

"I don't want to do this. But, okay, you can call her. I'll be listening though." Kirashi said as he fetched the portable phone in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Sunako said as she took the phone from Kirashi and dialed Noi's number. "Hey, Noi. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something."

"Hi, Sunako! You really want to go out? Of course I'll come! I'll come and pick you up!" Noi exclaimed over the phone.

"Uh, actually I was thinking of meeting you at the bookstore. We can decide what to do when we get there." Sunako said as she tried to hide her situation from her friend.

"Oh, okay. Are you already out? Well, I'll meet you there! We can talk when we meet up! See you soon!" Noi agreed as she hung up the phone.

"She'll be meeting us at the bookstore. Can you please try to make it look like you're not with us? She'll get ideas in her head." Sunako asked as she gave the phone back to Kirashi. _"Crap, I gave him an idea. What am I going to do now?"_

"Okay, we should be heading out, then. Don't worry. I'll only appear to be one of your friends." Kirashi said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I hope he won't cause any misunderstandings…Oh, well. Here I go. This is my ticket to Kyohei!" Sunako thought as she walked calmly out the front door.

Meanwhile, Kyohei had resumed his search for Sunako. He had gone up to every house listed in the phonebook that had a Kirashi living there, yet he didn't find Sunako or Kirashi. He began his walk back to Nakahara mansion when he saw a group of three people at the bookstore. From the back, it looked like Sunako, Kirashi, and Noi.

"_It can't be them. Sunako would never be outside with Noi voluntarily. Besides, if that idiot wanted to keep her away from me, he would keep her locked up in his house or something. I must miss her so much that I'm hallucinating." _ Kyohei thought miserably as he followed the trio, keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

"Hey, Noi, can you come to bathroom with me?" Sunako asked as she pulled Noi to the side.

"Sure!" Noi agreed excitedly. She didn't know Sunako had a normal teenager side.

Kirashi debated about stopping her, but decided that she might actually have to the bathroom.

As soon as Sunako was safely away from Kirashi, Noi started asking the questions that had bothered her since she had met her friend at the bookstore earlier.

"Who's that guy with you? Are you cheating on Kyohei? I thought you loved him!" Noi burst out, completely misunderstanding the situation.

"No! I would never cheat on Kyohei!" Sunako said passionately, making Noi believe her completely.

"So, who is he and why is he here? He's acting like your friend." Noi asked.

"His name is Kirashi, and he used to be a friend. Can I borrow your phone quickly?" Sunako replied, leaving out every detail.

"He used to be a friend? If he used to be your friend, why is he here now? And why isn't he still your friend?" Noi interrogated, knowing she wasn't being told everything. "Why do you want my phone?"

"He's here, because he has to be with me. He's not my friend anymore, because he hurt me and, recently, did some things to make me hate him with a burning passion." Sunako explained, keeping the details to a minimum. "Can I just borrow your phone? I'll be fast."

"Why does he have to be here? What did he do to make you hate him so much? And why do you want my phone so much?" Noi continued, dragging the story out of her friend, bit by bit.

"Fine. He kidnapped me to make me fall in love with him. He doesn't want me to escape, so he followed me here. Can I please just use your phone? I'm only going to send a text message." Sunako explained, still withholding the reason she wanted to use her phone.

"Oh…So you want me to help you escape? Is that why you want my phone?" Noi asked as her eyes bulged in their sockets. "You want to call Kyohei!"

"Y-yeah. I want to call Kyohei, because together, we can fight Kirashi. Then I can be rid of him." Sunako said coldly.

"Okay, here's my phone. Do you want me to distract Kirashi? We've been in here for a while, he must be getting suspicious." Noi said as she handed over her phone.

"Thanks. And yeah, that would be great." Sunako said as she texted Kyohei.

Kirashi kidnapped me. We're at the shoe store right now. Let's get rid of this pest. ~Sunako

Outside the doorway, Kyohei got her message and charged into the store. He grabbed Kirashi by the collar and hauled him outside the shop, repressing the urge to strangle him on the spot. Noi stood in the store with a smug smile on her face.

"_He must've seen Sunako somewhere and decided to follow us. I bet he didn't believe it was her though, so he spied on us to make sure it was her. That's the only reason I can think of that he can be here that quickly. They really do love each other."_ Noi thought smugly as she went to the bathroom to get Sunako.

Sunako was about to leave the bathroom when Noi burst in and dragged her to the doorway. There, she saw Kyohei fighting Kirashi. She was surprised at how quickly he able to get to her, and even more surprised at the fact that Kirashi was able to defend himself against Kyohei's attacks.

"Heh, I bet you didn't expect me to know martial arts, did you? I have a black belt in karate, so you better step up your game if you want to beat me." Kirashi said arrogantly as he dodged a punch.

"Very impressive." Kyohei said sarcastically. "Too bad I don't care. After this, you won't be able to lay a finger on Sunako ever again!"

"Really? I can beat you right now if I wanted to." Kirashi said as he aimed a kick for Kyohei's head.

"In your dreams." Kyohei said as he deflected Kirashi's kick and threw him against the wall.

"Ah, you can throw me. Well I have another trick up my sleeve." Kirashi said as he produced a stiletto knife from a side pocket on his pants.

"You think that scares me?" Kyohei responded as he lunged toward Kirashi and punched him in the face.

Kirashi just shook his head and sliced through the skin on his opponents arm. Kyohei paid no attention to the shallow cut he had just acquired, and proceeded to kick and punch the boy in front of him. Kirashi swept his knife in graceful arcs and cut through Kyohei's clothes, racking up shallow, bleeding wounds everywhere.

Kyohei swept a kick up to his opponent's head, and since Kirashi was paying too much attention to his knife, he couldn't deflect the kick and flew against the wall for a second time. The knife fell to the ground and he slumped against the wall muttering something inaudible.

"Kyohei, you look terrible! You and Sunako should get back home before this guy gets back up!" Noi exclaimed as she edged away from the muttering guy on the ground.

"We really should. After all, you're bleeding pretty badly. I don't want you to get any worse." Sunako said as she walked toward her injured boyfriend.

Kirashi gradually made his way back up to a standing position and laughed.

"Of course your friend would know him. He shouldn't have let you come out of the house. I tried to tell him, but he said he wanted you to be happy. He didn't know that you could never be happy imprisoned in that house. I kept that bit of information away from him. But, at least he got to spend time with you. I was shunned and left to deal with my broken heart. She moved as far away from me as she could. At least he got to see you from time to time." Kirashi said in a pained and knowing tone.

"_He's possessed. Why do we see so much of this? It's not amusing anymore." _Sunako and Kyohei communicated through a look of boredom.

"What's your name?" Sunako asked cautiously as she tried to prevent the possessed boy in front of them from attacking.

"Everett, but your friend here asked if he could call me James. He couldn't let go of you, so he clung to the one name that had held good memories of you." James replied in a dangerously calm voice.

"_I remember now. It was that skeleton in the Horror House. I wanted to buy it for Josephine and call it James. He remembered that?" _Sunako remembered as her eyes widened in shock.

Kyohei looked at her with unasked questions in his eyes, but Sunako's gaze was locked on the boy standing in front of her.

"How did you talk to him?" Sunako asked as she tried to work out everything that had happened the last few days in her mind. _"He did seem a little different when he came up to us after we went to the arcade. He also seemed kind of weird when he invited me to see the 'horror store' and in his house. It would explain a lot."_

"I talked to him through this." James said as he held up the skull keychain.

Sunako just stared in wonder at the keychain that matched the one she had in her room. _"I have to throw that thing away when I get back. But I thought he only had one of them._ Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this? He bought a pair of them and gave one of them to you under the guise of it being something he didn't want anymore. He's kept this with him at all times, clinging to the little piece of plastic that connected him to you." James answered calmly as he supported his body against the wall.

"_He's too weak to move anywhere else, so I have to take this chance to take Sunako away from here. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to get very far either. Hopefully I can get her home without blacking out." _Kyohei thought as he grabbed Sunako's hand and started walking away from the shop, blood dripping from his various cuts and gashes.

"_What's he doing? Oh well, it doesn't look like that guy can move away from the wall. If we can get home quickly, then Takenaga can stop the bleeding and I can go and fully defeat Kirashi. I just don't know how I'll get that ghost out of him."_ Sunako thought as she followed Kyohei back to Nakahara Mansion. _"He's depending on me more and more. I hope he can make it back home. He's lost so much blood, though."_

Noi noticed what happened and ran to catch up the pair.

"_He doesn't look like he'll make it back to the mansion. I'll be here to help Sunako if she needs it. Besides, Takenaga will be at the mansion, and I can see him!"_ Noi thought as she walked next to Sunako.

James tried to walk away from the wall he was supporting himself against, but remembered the look he had seen in Sunako's eyes as she turned to leave.

"_She'll be back. She's going to try to defeat me, but I won't let her. I'll save my energy for when she returns."_ James thought as he sat on the ground outside the store.

When Kyohei had gotten out of Kirashi's line of sight, he let himself depend fully on his worried girlfriend. He didn't want to worry her, but he had to use as little energy as he could if he wanted to get back home conscious. When they were closing in on Nakahara Mansion, he had used up all of his dwindling energy. He collapsed onto Sunako's shoulder and cursed himself for not being stronger. A wave of worry crashed over Sunako and Noi hurried to aid her friend. Sunako carried Kyohei on her shoulders and assured Noi that she didn't need her help. Noi walked by her side and watched her friend carry the boy she loved back home.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, she was ambushed by questions.

"Sunako! Whoa, what happened to Kyohei?" Yuki asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Sunako, I…" Ranmaru started, but was cut off by Takenaga.

"Shut up, you overdramatic womanizer. He must have found her and gotten into trouble. I can take him upstairs for you if you want." Takenaga offered, seeing the look in Sunako's eyes.

"But…" Ranmaru attempted, but again, was interrupted by Takenaga.

"You have something else urgent to deal with, don't you? We'll take care of him, just go and do what you have to do." Takenaga said as he moved to transfer Kyohei to his shoulders.

"Thanks, Takenaga. Noi will tell you what happened. I have to go right now." Sunako said as she turned and ran through the doorway back to the shopping arcade.

"I knew you'd come back. Are you going to try and finish me off? I won't let you, despite the condition my current body is in. You won't be able to be rid of me." James said as he pushed himself back up the wall to a standing position.

"I'm not going to fight you. I have a different way of winning." Sunako said as she walked toward James. _"I'm sorry Kyohei, but I learned this from you."_

"What are you going to do? How can you beat me without fighting?" James asked cautiously.

He was answered by Sunako's lips on his, which surprised James, and confused Kirashi. It sent him into a state of bliss of confusion.

"How can a silly kiss do that much? It's only a kiss! A forced kiss, nonetheless! It's meaningless!"

This last statement reminded her of what Kyohei had said to her about kissing. She froze at the thought, but hid her emotions and just smiled smugly. He fainted from the strain on his body and the emotions whirling through his mind.

"_Thanks, Kyohei. I would never have been able to do this without you."_ Sunako thought as she stood over the now unconscious Kirashi.

She didn't want to carry him, much less touch him, so she walked over to the cashier inside the shop and told him that there was a guy passed out outside. She then ran home, thinking of her boyfriend and trying to wipe all traces of Kirashi from her mouth.

**FireStorm1991: See? No brainwashing! It was a good idea, though. I thought about ways to incorporate it, but that made my original plan much different.**

**Coooolll99: I don't really know how many there's going to be, maybe as many as It's a LoveHate Relationship...Right? I have general plans on what I want to happen in each chapter, but I come up with the rest of it while I'm typing. Did this chapter answer your question? Kirashi isn;t psycho, just possessed. But he is desperate enough to listen to possessed skull for advice, so maybe a little? He's a nice guy in reality... XD Thanks! I'll try to keep writing new stories! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Chapter 15's here! I had writer's block...it was annoying. . **

**Thanks to Coooolll99, FireStorm1991, and techihilla1 for the reviews! :D**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower! I only own the plot!**

****Chapter 15

Sunako dashed through the doors of Nakahara Mansion, leaving her four friends stunned.

"We didn't even have time to say anything!" Yuki exclaimed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Well, she did just go against everything she wanted to do to run out of the house and do whatever she needed to do." Takenaga observed, completely missing Sunako's reason.

"She had to go finish off Kirashi, that's why she ran out." Noi said as she smiled at how oblivious Takenaga could be.

"It just rips you apart, doesn't it? She was so worried for him, but she had to leave him and fight her rival!" Ranmaru said as he dramatized the event.

Everyone ignored the dramatic womanizer and went to check on the two love birds.

While her friends were standing dumbfounded at her entrance, Sunako raced up to her boyfriend's room and had a mini panic attack at what she saw.

"_He's not moving. He can't be dead! Wait, this happened before, and he was fine." _Sunako thought as she walked over to his bed_. "He's still breathing. Thank God. Wow, I didn't know he got injured so badly. He has bandages all over his body. I need to stay here and look after him, because he could get worse. No, I just want to stay here. I don't need to make up such ridiculous reasons. I-I shouldn't do this, but I really want to."_

After a few moments of debating, she slid into his bed and wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing him as close to her as she could. Eventually, the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep, and she dreamt of the day's events.

Noi saw the scene in Kyohei's room and repressed a squeal of joy.

"_They look like a married couple! It's finally happened! They've gone beyond the border of simple boyfriend and girlfriend! I'm so happy for them!"_ Noi thought ecstatically as she felt Takenaga's chest on her back. _"W-what's happening? I know I should be happy about this, but it's so unexpected!"_

"They look okay. Let's leave them alone for now." Takenaga said as he backed away from the door. As he turned to go down the stairs, he saw Noi's flushed face and remembered what he had done to see inside his friend's room. The revelation caused him to blush as well, considering he had unknowingly done such an intimate gesture to Noi.

Kyohei woke up to find Sunako clinging to him with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her head buried in chest. He winced at the pain it caused, but didn't move her away. Instead, he looked at her lovingly and thought about the previous day's events.

"_Damn, I didn't expect him to know how to fight. Oh well, I got my Sunako back and that's all that matters. I'll just have to deal with the pain."_ Kyohei thought as he winced at Sunako's tightened embrace_. "She looks really worried and distressed. I wonder if she's having a nightmare. I'll just try to make her feel better until she wakes up. Then I can ask her what's on her mind."_

He put his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her slim body to rub gentle circles in her back in hopes of calming her down. She woke up an hour later to find herself in a comforting embrace and melted into his arms, making Kyohei smile at his success.

"Hey, Sunako, are you okay? You seemed really worried when you were sleeping." Kyohei said as he met Sunako's gaze.

"Oh, yeah. I think I'm okay. I was just worried about you," Sunako responded as she gently kissed his cheek, the movement making Kyohei wince."How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay for the most part. It's pretty annoying having all of these cuts, though." Kyohei answered as he brushed off the pain of his various wounds.

"Really? Because it looks like you're in pain. Are you sure you're okay?" Sunako asked with concern as she loosened her grip on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we get breakfast? I'm hungry." Kyohei assured her as he used food to change the topic.

"Sure, but if you need anything, I'm here. I don't want you to make yourself worse." Sunako said with concern as she got out of bed.

"Okay, but I don't think I'll need anything. Thanks for the offer though." Kyohei said as he tried to downplay his condition.

"Fine. But you can't hide this from me forever. I know when you're in pain." Sunako said as she walked to the door.

"It's not that bad, Sunako. You're over exaggerating it. Let's just get something to eat and watch a movie." Kyohei said as he chose the one activity that was common and required the least movement.

"If you're as fine as you say you are, why aren't you getting out of bed?" Sunako asked as she picked out the flaw in his act.

"I just haven't thought about it yet. I'm coming." Kyohei said as he pushed off the covers and stepped out of bed, wincing at the pain it caused.

"_He really doesn't want to worry me. I'll just make it look like I'm not taking care of him."_ Sunako thought as she saw the obvious pain it was causing him to move out of a sleeping position. "Come on. If you move any slower, I'd think that you were lying."

"I know. I'm coming." Kyohei said as he walked carefully toward the door, making sure to appease his various cuts as much as possible. _"She's having fun with this now. Maybe I shouldn't have downplayed it this much."_

"_I'll make sure not to make him move too much. He's trying so hard not to make me worry. If I push him too far, I'll really have something to worry about." _Sunako thought as she followed her boyfriend out the door.

As she was making breakfast, she felt that Kyohei was trying his best to do what he usually did. He was still hugging her from behind and resting his head in the crook of her neck, but today he was standing at an odd angle. It seemed like he was trying to minimize the pain that putting pressure on his wounds would cause. She smiled at that and refrained from melting into his arms in order to help with his efforts. When she finished cooking, she brought the dishes out to the table like she normally did, and deflected all questions about the previous day. Once everyone had finished eating, she cleared the table and washed the dishes as usual, again resisting the urge to melt into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" Sunako asked as she turned to find Kyohei with a pained expression.

"How about a movie? That's always fun." Kyohei said, trying to hide his pain from his caring girlfriend.

"Sure, but you're in pain, right? We can do it in the living room if you want." Sunako said as she suggested the closer room.

"Nah, it would just scare everyone else. Let's go to your room, like we usually do." Kyohei responded as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"_He really won't give it up. But he looked like he was in so much pain a few minutes ago. I'm not completely sure how bad it is, but I have to do something to make him more comfortable."_ Sunako thought as she followed Kyohei out of the kitchen and to her room.

Once they were situated on the floor, Sunako realized that the bandages wrapped around Kyohei's body probably needed to be changed. She blushed lightly at the thought of what she had to do, and then faced her boyfriend with the same expression she had when she had to change his shirt the time he had a concussion.

"Kyohei, your bandages probably need to be changed now. Can you please take off your shirt so I can remove the bloody ones?" Sunako asked with a flushed face, her eyes lighting up at the thought of blood.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I can do it by myself, though. You don't have to…" Kyohei said as he got up to go to the bathroom. "_What do I say? She loves blood, so what can I say to make her not want to do this?"_

"But it would be hard to clean the cuts on your back. It would much easier if you let me help." Sunako replied as she got the first aid kit she kept under her bed. _"Why is he refusing me so much? It's like he doesn't need me. What if he's realized that love is really just an illusion and he's distancing himself from me? What if he doesn't want to be around me anymore? No. It has to be that he just doesn't want me to see his injuries. That must be it. But what if…"_

Kyohei saw the worried expression on her face and remembered what he had thought when he had a concussion. _"I must be making her think that I don't love her anymore. But that's not true! I just don't want her to worry when she sees the cuts all over my body."_

Sunako was brought out of her thoughts by Kyohei's hand on her shoulder and she turned to see his eyes full of love and the repressed urge to hug her. She smiled and turned to him, but didn't know what to say. She didn't want to admit her embarrassing feelings to him, but it seemed like he already knew.

"Fine, you can change my bandages. I guess I'll need someone to clean my back anyways." Kyohei said with a smile that undermined his cool exterior.

"Ok, but I have a question." Sunako said as a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"What?" Kyohei asked as he removed his shirt, deepening her blush.

"Why didn't you want me to change your bandages?" Sunako asked, her eyes conveying the true question.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. You'd overreact if you saw my chest right now. It's really not that bad.  
I didn't mean to hurt you." Kyohei responded as he frowned at his last comment.

"You didn't hurt me. I was just curious. Now let me remove your bandages." Sunako said as she searched for the end of the bandage.

"Oh, ok. That's good. Uh, here it is." Kyohei responded with a smile as he found the end she was searching for.

"Ah. Now let's see what was worth hiding so much." Sunako said as she removed the bandage from his chest, revealing many cuts and gashes arching across his strong torso and arms. "Wow. How were you able to stand for so long today?"

"It's not as bad as it looks. It really wasn't that hard." Kyohei said as he brushed off the concern Sunako was showing him.

"You looked like you were in pain while I was washing the dishes. It may not be as bad as it looks, but it definitely hurts. At least it's stopped bleeding, though." Sunako said as she got an antiseptic wipe from the first aid kit.

"Fine. You're completely right. It hurts and it annoys me. Can this please be the last time someone decided to attack me with a knife?" Kyohei reluctantly agreed as he complained about their situation.

"I'm afraid we just attract trouble. But we can try to avoid it as much as possible." Sunako said with a sad smile as she started cleaning the various gashes on his chest and arms.

"Fine. At least you didn't get hurt this time. You didn't get hurt, did you?" Kyohei responded with a wince as he remembered what had happened the previous day.

"No, I'm fine. The only thing he really did to me was put a sedative patch on my shoulder." Sunako said as she moved to clean his back.

"What? Well, he would have to do that to capture you." Kyohei said with shock and then a smile as he cringed at the stinging the antiseptic was making.

"Yup, I wanted to fight back, but that stuff was strong. It was weird though. He called me 'my love'. It kind of freaked me out." Sunako responded as she remembered the details of her kidnapping.

"What? Well now I know never to call you that. It's not like I would ever do that, though." Kyohei said as she wrapped clean bandages around his torso and arms.

"Ha, it's kind of funny how I got that ghost out of him, though." Sunako said but quickly blushed. _"I didn't mean to say that!"_

"How did you get rid of him?" Kyohei asked curiously.

"Uh…The only way I really know how. It's worked in the past, and it worked now." Sunako said, her blush deepening.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kyohei asked.

"Remember the first time you kissed me? You said that a kiss meant nothing unless it had love behind it." Sunako said as she blushed even deeper.

"Why did you change the topic? What…" Kyohei asked as a look of comprehension came to his face. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah, but it was forced and emotionless. I spent the entire trip back home rubbing my mouth to get rid of all traces of him." Sunako said as she hung her head in shame.

"So, he won't be bothering us anymore?" Kyohei asked cautiously.

"I sure hope not." Sunako said as she peeked up through her eyelashes.

"_She always does really cute things without knowing it."_ Kyohei thought happily and replied to Sunako. "You look really cute right now."

"H-how? I'm not doing anything." Sunako said as she blushed and lifted her head fully.

"You look really cute when you look up through your eyelashes like you were a few seconds ago." Kyohei said as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't even know I was doing anything cute." Sunako said in response.

"You're always cute." Kyohei said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Sunako let herself melt into his arms and enjoy the warmth of his strong and loving embrace. Kyohei noticed her actions and sighed happily, temporarily forgetting the cuts and gashes on his torso. At that moment, Sunako brushed against his leg, making him wince at the pain and gently push her away.

"Uh…I have lots of cuts on my legs too. I can clean them myself, so you don't have to worry about it." Kyohei said while blushing at the fact that he might have to take his pants off in front of her.

"Oh, well…Y-you shouldn't have to do t-that. I-I'll do it if you want." Sunako offered as she blushed profusely.

"O-ok…" Kyohei said as he started to take off his pants, his face the color of a tomato.

Sunako hesitantly removed the bloody bandages from his legs and suppressed the nosebleed threatening to explode. She cleaned the cuts and gashes striping his legs and wrapped them in clean bandages, like she had done with his chest. Kyohei hurriedly put his pants back on and awkwardly stared at the floor.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sunako asked to fill the awkward silence.

"Uh…Well, I could do this." Kyohei said with a smirk as he brought Sunako into his arms and kissed her neck.

"Yes, you can." Sunako said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his back and melted into him.

**techihilla1: I like how you were a little disappointed that Kirashi was just possessed. I tried to make it look like he was crazy, and I guess I succeeded! :D Thanks for the detailed reviews!**

**FireStorm1991: Well, they get into tons of trouble, right? So they get beat up a lot! XD**

**Coooolll99: I'm happy I could answer your question! This story will be done in the next few chapters, though. It might still be as long as It's a LoveHate Relationship...Right? What do you think will happen next? Thanks! I feel special now. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! We have an unexpected guest in this chapter! I hope you like it! :D**

**Thanks to FireStorm1991, techihilla1, and Coooolll99 for the reviews! Love Rivals now has the same number of reviews as It's a LoveHate Relationship...Right? and it's not even finished! :D**

**I don't own Wallflower or its characters, only the plot!**

Chapter 16

Later that day, their cuddling was interrupted by Kyohei's growling stomach. Sunako smiled as she checked the clock on her nightstand.

"It's lunch time, no wonder you're hungry. I'll make you something and bring it back if you want." Sunako offered as she made a futile attempt to untangle herself from Kyohei's strong arms.

"No, I'll come and watch you. I hate being stuck in bed." Kyohei declined as he pulled her closer.

"You're not making much of an effort. Don't you want fried shrimp?" Sunako teased as she felt his hold on her lessen.

"That's because I don't want to get up. It's so comfortable." Kyohei complained as he moved to a sitting position, ignoring the pain of his many cuts. "But I do want fried shrimp. I'm always up for fried shrimp!"

"Well get out of bed, then. I can make you some shrimp if you get up." Sunako said as she persuaded her boyfriend to move from his position.

"Fine, but only because I get fried shrimp." Kyohei grudgingly agreed as he rolled out of bed without letting go of Sunako.

The pair made their way down to the kitchen, but was unable to make their desired lunch.

"I forgot, we don't have any shrimp. I got kidnapped before I could buy it." Sunako said coldly as she remembered the incident.

"Aaawwww! I'm still hungry, so we can have something at least?" Kyohei whined as he resisted the urge to stomp his feet.

"Sure, how about fried rice? I can make it quickly." Sunako suggested as she gathered ingredients for the meal.

"Okay, anything you make is delicious." Kyohei said with a smile.

Their three friends were attracted to the dining room with the aromas of Sunako's cooking. They waited expectantly at the table for her to come out and place the dishes on the table. A few minutes later, she arrived with a large dish of fried rice and sat in her usual seat.

"Did you put that anise spray on again, Sunako?" Ranmaru asked when he noticed Kyohei's position.

"No, but I wish she did." Kyohei responded with fully alert eyes.

"Okay, so you're just being clingy?" Ranmaru asked with a slightly disgusted expression.

"If that's what you want to call it." Kyohei said with a bored expression as he sat next to Sunako.

"Whatever." Ranmaru replied. _"Men should not be clingy. Only women should be that way."_

As they were eating lunch, the phone rang. Ranmaru was the closest, so he answered with a flirtatious greeting, quickly replaced with a formal one. He talked for a few minutes and hung up, returning to the table with a wary expression.

"What did Auntie want this time?" Kyohei asked casually.

"She didn't ask us to do anything. She really didn't say much. I'm not sure what she's planning." Ranmaru responded cautiously.

"Huh. Well, we're bound to know soon. She'll probably come in through the window or something." Kyohei said as he dismissed Ranmaru's concern.

As soon as Kyohei finished speaking, Auntie gracefully stepped off of a ladder hanging from a helicopter. She entered the dining room and announced her arrival.

"Hello, Sunako! I've come to invite you all to a party. I'll be picking you up on Saturday at five." Auntie announced to the room.

"Saturday? That's the day after Halloween! Is it a Halloween party?" Sunako asked excitedly.

"Yes. There will also be a surprise for everyone at the party." Auntie confirmed.

"This surprise doesn't have anything to do with marriage, does it?" Kyohei said in a protective tone as he brought Sunako closer to him.

"I'd be lying if I said there wasn't anything to do with marriage, but you don't have to worry about your Sunako being swept away by a stranger." Auntie insinuated, causing Ranmaru's eyes to widen in shock and anticipation.

"What do you mean?" Kyohei almost snarled.

"Well, this party is going to be her engagement party. But she isn't going to marry someone she doesn't know. In fact, it will be quite the opposite." Auntie explained with a smirk, causing Takenaga to have the same reaction as Ranmaru.

"So you're going to make her marry that prince from that weird country?" Kyohei snarled as he brought Sunako into a protective embrace.

"You really are dense. This party is for you and Sunako. Once she's married, she's sure to turn into a lady. You have until Saturday morning to propose to her, and for her to accept. If either of you fail in your duty, I will make the rent five times as expensive. This is your last opportunity for free rent. You'll still attend the Halloween party, though. I'll be back on Saturday and I expect to see a ring on her finger. Good bye for now!" Auntie said as she swiftly left the mansion and boarded her helicopter, leaving all residents dumbfounded.

"W-we have to get married?" Sunako asked as she flushed a deep red color.

"T-that's what she's saying." Kyohei replied as he let go of her and stared into her shocked violet eyes.

"I…" Ranmaru tried to say, but was interrupted by Sunako's unexpected action.

"We'll be back soon." Sunako said as she dragged Kyohei out of the mansion.

Kyohei allowed her to drag him to the park where they had talked before. Once they reached the trailhead, he straightened and smiled at her as he walked by her side on the trail leading into the forest.

"This is a good place to think. I can see why you took me here." Kyohei said as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to think right now. Auntie surprised me with her latest demand." Sunako agreed as she found the fallen tree and sat on it. "What do you think of her offer?"

"Uh, well it's definitely asking for a lot. I'm not sure exactly how to deal with it." Kyohei answered as he took a seat next to Sunako on the fallen tree.

"What are you thinking about? There's something stopping you from giving a straight answer." Sunako noticed as she turned to face him.

"Oh, I'm thinking about this dream I had when you were kidnapped." Kyohei replied, but couldn't finish since Sunako interrupted him.

"You had a dream about marriage? Did you listen to a song before you fell asleep?" Sunako asked with piqued interest.

"Yeah, this guy was singing about two being better than one. Why, did you hear it too?" Kyohei asked in wonder.

"Yeah…That's weird that we both heard it at what seems like the same time. What was your dream about? It would be really weird if we had the same dream." Sunako said jokingly.

"Well, it started out with us acting like we normally do every morning, but then this little boy with blonde hair and purple eyes came running in and demanded food. I picked him up and asked him if he was going be like me when he grew up. He agreed and called me 'Daddy'. It was so weird." Kyohei said as he explained his dream to his shocked girlfriend.

"I had the same dream. That's so weird! How did you feel after you woke up?" Sunako agreed as she continued questioning him.

"It felt wrong because of the fact that we would have had to have done…that." Kyohei replied while blushing. "But it felt good, like we were doing a perfectly normal thing. It also felt kind of wrong, though. I mean, it's marriage. That's something we don't need to think of, right?"

"Yeah, I felt the same way." Sunako agreed again as she blushed as well. "But we have to think about it now. Auntie made sure of that."

"Oh, yeah. This is just as confusing as when we were finding out our feelings. I'm not sure what to do right now." Kyohei agreed as he remembered what he thought while he was listening to the song they were talking about. _"I want to be her for the rest of my life. Maybe this isn't as confusing as I think."_

"_I remember wanting to be him for as long as I can. If we have to get married, maybe it isn't so bad." _Sunako thought as a look of understanding appeared on her face. "Maybe this isn't as hard as we think it is."

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure about this next step we have to take. Do you want to just go home right now and think about it later?" Kyohei asked as he tried to ignore the pain radiating all over his body.

Sunako saw the pain he was trying to suppress, and quickly stood up to walk back to the mansion. "Sure. How much pain are you in?"

"Not that much. Let's just go home and watch a movie." Kyohei assured her as he stood up as well.

"Hm…Okay…" Sunako reluctantly accepted as she walked with him back home.

**FireStorm1991: Have I made you more curious? :3 What do you think they're going to do?**

**techihilla1: Thanks! I feel all happy now. :D I'll try to update super quickly! **

**Coooolll99: Yay! I made you speechless! Achievement accomplished! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I'm still alive! I'm REALLY sorry about the super long wait! This was a really hard chapter to write, with band camp,classes starting, and just general writer's block... But I finished it! Love Rivals will be done in a few chapters,most likely,so maybe I'm just trying to spread out your enjoyment? XD Oh well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 17!**

**Thanks to Coooolll99, techihilla1, FireStorm1991, librarat, and Suna-Chan13 for the reviews! :D**

**Chapter 17**

Neither Sunako nor Kyohei were watching the movie playing in front of them. They were both engrossed in the confusing thoughts the idea of marriage brought. They didn't notice the door opening and three heads cautiously poking in to ask about dinner. It took a few minutes of hearing their names being called before Kyohei responded.

"What do you want?" Kyohei snapped at his friends. _"Why do they have to interrupt me right now?"_

"Aw, we thought you had gotten less irritable since your confession. I guess you'll always be Kyohei, though." Ranmaru teased with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, just shut up. What do you want already?" Kyohei snapped again, his annoyance clearly visible. _"I need to think about this. It's so confusing, and I only have a week to find my answer."_

"_Is he so irritated because he was thinking of Auntie's demand? I'm still somewhat surprised at his reaction, though. He hasn't done that in a while."_ Sunako thought as she hid a surprised and slightly concerned look behind her hair.

"U-uh. We w-wanted to know w-when d-dinner was." Yuki stammered as he tried to take in Sunako's room and Kyohei's bad attitude.

"Oh. Well, you can wait until Sunako makes it." Kyohei said as he turned back to the TV and tried to reign in his irritation.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. That was usually Sunako's line, but Kyohei said it instead. He didn't leap up at the chance to eat, but instead turned back to the movie and sat silently.

"_Is he sick? Or maybe he's just annoyed at them for interrupting us. I'll go make dinner now. I don't want him to be like that for the entire night."_ Sunako thought with concern as she tried to get up, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I'm not sick. I'm just not that hungry right now. Let's finish the movie, okay?" Kyohei whispered so only Sunako could hear him.

So, she sat back down and all thoughts of marriage were replaced by possible reasons why her boyfriend didn't want to eat. She tried to find out what was wrong by looking into his eyes, but couldn't find out. So, she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him to hopefully comfort him. Kyohei looked down at her and a small smile appeared on his lips as he returned her embrace, making her much less worried.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." Kyohei said into her hair.

"Oh, are you thinking about what Auntie said? I was thinking about that too. We have until Saturday to find our answer, so let's just get some dinner right now." Sunako said quietly into his neck.

"Yeah. Why did they have to interrupt us? I was getting there…Maybe. I am kind of hungry, though." Kyohei said as he unconsciously tightened his grip on her.

"Okay, let's go. Everyone's waiting." Sunako said with a small smile as she tried to stand up, but was swept into his arms with a surprised squeak.

"We could torture them a bit. I wonder what they would think if I carried you to the kitchen like this?" Kyohei said with a small laugh as he smiled at the cute sound she had just made.

"They would probably be shocked, and would make fun of us." Sunako said matter-of-factly as she smiled at his playful behavior. _"Good, he's back. I was worried for a minute. He hasn't done this before, though."_

"I think we can put up with a bit of teasing. We were teased more when we told them about our feelings." Kyohei said as he tried to persuade her into going along with his plan.

"I guess. You just want to carry me, don't you?" Sunako said with a smirk as she nuzzled into his arms.

"Yup! This should be fun." Kyohei said mischievously as he walked to her door.

Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki were surprised to say the least when they saw Kyohei carrying Sunako into the kitchen like a princess a few minutes later. As soon as Kyohei stepped into the kitchen, Ranmaru piped up with his usual teasing.

"Are you practicing for your married life, Kyohei? You know, people really do that only once, you know." Ranmaru jested as he smirked playfully at the couple.

Kyohei tightened his grip on Sunako and tried to think of a comeback. Sunako saw the gears turning in his mind and came to his rescue.

"Just ignore him. It'll drive him crazy!" Sunako whispered into his ear as he let her down in front of the fridge.

"Okay, let's see what he does next. Hopefully he won't do anything too bad." Kyohei replied quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it is Ranmaru…" Sunako said with a shiver.

"Good point. What are you making?" Kyohei agreed as he changed the topic to dinner.

"Hmm…There isn't much food left, so how about hamburgers? We can go grocery shopping tomorrow." Sunako replied as she got out ground beef.

"Okay, sounds good." Kyohei agreed in a distant tone, making Sunako turn around in concern only to find him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"_He really can't stop thinking about it, can he? Well, I can't blame him. I'm having enough trouble as it is trying not to burn down the kitchen without him making me feel all warm and happy. He's being so distracting right now and he doesn't even know it. With his warm arms around my waist, and his breath tickling my neck…I could just melt away right now and not have a care in the world."_ Sunako thought with a small smile as she became lost in her loving thoughts about Kyohei.

"Hey, aren't you usually a good cook?" Kyohei teased as he brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Sunako asked as she saw the burning hamburgers on the stove, "Ah, it's burning! You don't have to eat this."

She quickly took the now burnt hamburgers out of the pan and put them on a plate for later. _"I'll just eat these later. You shouldn't waste food after all."_

"But what if I want to eat it? Anything you cook is delicious, so why would this be any different?" Kyohei asked with a smile as he reached for one of the burnt burgers.

"Thanks, but wouldn't you rather eat something that wasn't burnt?" Sunako replied as she swatted his hand away.

"It's food you made, so I really don't care. It all tastes amazing, and besides, you don't like to waste food." Kyohei argued as he attempted to get a burger again.

"I really don't want you to eat that though. I could make you something a lot better than that." Sunako responded, gradually losing her will to argue with him.

"Is the fact that it's burnt the only reason you don't want me to eat it? I could eat it and then eat another one, if that would make you happy." He suggested with a lopsided grin.

'Fine, but only because I'm not that hungry right now, and I don't feel like arguing." She agreed with a small smile at his antics.

"Uh, I won't eat it if you don't want me to. I can just wait like everyone else." Kyohei said in a slightly concerned tone.

"Don't worry about it. Eat it if you want. I'm just not that hungry, and I'm kind of tired." Sunako said in a tired, somewhat comforting voice, which made Kyohei think she was sick.

"Do you have a fever? You might be sick, so you should be resting now." Kyohei rambled as he checked her temperature with his hand.

'I'm not sick. It's just that all of this thinking has been keeping me up at night. I just can't stop thinking about what Auntie said." Sunako admitted as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Oh, that's been keeping me up a lot too. We could just go to sleep now. There are enough burgers for everyone right now, after all." Kyohei suggested as he put his arms around her.

"No, I'll finish making dinner, and then we can sleep." Sunako refused as she turned back to the stove.

"Okay, but don't fall asleep in the pan, okay?" Kyohei reluctantly agreed as he tried to joke with her. Unfortunately, he started thinking of the outcomes of that situation, which made him tighten his grip on Sunako.

She put new hamburgers in the pan and restarted dinner. Staying awake proved to be a difficult task, but she successfully finished the meal and brought it into the dining room, where she expected a lot of teasing to occur.

"Whoah, you two look exhausted. When did this happen?" Takenaga asked in surprise as the pair sat down at the table.

"It's been happening all day, but I guess we just showed it now." Kyohei answered.

"Okay, how did it happen?" Takenaga continued, not satisfied with the answer he was given.

"We've just been thinking a lot, so we haven't been able to get much sleep." Kyohei replied, his answers getting vaguer by the minute.

"You've been thinking about Auntie's," Ranmaru snickered. "proposal, right?"

Neither Sunako nor Kyohei were awake enough to process Ranmaru's use of words, so Kyohei just responded with a simple "Yeah."

"You two look like you're about to fall asleep in your food. Don't you think you should go to s-sleep?" Yuki suggested as he blushed slightly from Ranmaru's wink.

"Oh, yeah. Sleep is good." Kyohei agreed sleepily as he got up to go to Sunako's room and took her with him.

Once they got to Sunako's room, they collapsed onto the blanket covered floor and immediately fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

**Coooolll99: Thanks for the congratulations! And if I told whether they get married and had kids or not, it would spoil the rest of the story! XD**

**techihilla1: Yay! I surprised you! And yay again. :) Although Sunako and Kyohei are OOC, it's because they're maturing, like you said. I mean seriously, how could you have them accept love and still be in character? XD I'll try to be speedier with the rest of the updates!**

**FireStorm1991: Well, duh! It couldn't be after a chick flick! But it's actually not going to be after a horror movie...**

**librarat: Thanks for the stream of reviews! Let's see how I can respond to all sorts of chapters' reviews in one word...yup! XD Thanks for enjoying and reviewing! :D**

**Suna-Chan13: Thanks! I like being creative, it's so much fun! And I really don't know when the next chapter will be up...ASAP!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I, Summer Blooms, am still alive! It's been over a month since Chapter 17 came out...I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had school stuff and color/winter guard stuff, as well as writer's block. It's getting annoying to be honest. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm also working on another story at the same time. Once I'm ready to publish it, it'll be on fictionpress. It has the same general plot as It's a LoveHate Relationship, Right?, but it's set in Ireland with the characters' personalities being a bit different. It's called Mixed Emotions and the Prologue will hopefully be up today or tomorrow. Enjoy the upcoming chapter and please review!**

**Thanks FireStorm1991, Coooolll99, and techihilla1 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 18**

Kyohei woke up the next morning and briefly wondered why he wasn't on the bed. He then remembered how exhausted he and Sunako were the previous day. He looked down at his girlfriend lovingly and began thinking about how strong she must have been to be able to function while being as exhausted as she was. He also thought about how strong she was both physically and emotionally, which led to a stream of thoughts that consumed him, rendering him unable to notice the awakening girl in his arms.

"Kyohei?" Sunako asked tentatively, as she was slightly curious and concerned as to why he hadn't greeted her when she had woken up.

"What? Oh, good morning." Kyohei said with a smile as his thoughts began to dissipate.

"What were you thinking about? Was it about what Auntie said?" Sunako asked as she looked into his eyes.

"No, I was thinking about…how strong you are." Kyohei said with a sheepish grin as he looked at the floor.

"Really? Why? I'm not that strong. I'm strong enough to kick your butt, but I'm not super strong." Sunako replied as she smirked at her boyfriend.

"Do I really have to explain this to you?" Kyohei asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Besides, I can beat you in a heartbeat."

"I just don't see how you can think I'm so strong. And I've beaten you every time we've fought." Sunako said defensively as her smirk faded into a small smile.

"You always underestimate yourself! Just think about how strong you have to be to be able to put up with those stupid fangirls' insults and how long you kept functioning, even though you were exhausted. You even kick the butts of anyone who tries to hurt us!" Kyohei explained as he sat up and started gesturing with his hands. "You know what? I bet I can pin you down on the floor. Just wait and see!"

"Fine, I'm strong. But you are too! You have to be strong to be able to be mobbed by a group of fangirls and survive as well as beating up everyone who even glances our way." Sunako agreed as she pointed out his strengths. "Oh, really? I'd like to see you try."

With that, Kyohei smirked and moved on top of Sunako, securing her wrists to the floor with his hands. Sunako returned the smirk and pulled her feet in to kick him off. He stumbled backwards and fell on the pile of blankets they were previously sleeping on, promptly getting up and returning to his previous position on top of his girlfriend, now securing her legs by sitting on them, his face a few inches from hers. She took this opportunity to head butt him, which made him release his hold on her wrists for a second, giving her the chance to push him off of her. He now had a look of determination on his face as he came back and lied on her, prompting a small laugh from Sunako.

Her response to this new position was to roll out from underneath him and stand up, but he caught her ankle and she fell on top of him with a thud. The pair smirked at each other as she stood up, offering her hand to help him up as well. He willingly took it, but used his weight to fall onto her and pin to her the ground once again. For the fourth time, she escaped his hold, stood up, and braced herself for his next plan. She wasn't expecting him to pull her back onto the floor and into his arms. They laid there and laughed at their stupidity for a while until they heard a knock at the door.

"If you don't want us to be poisoned, I suggest you two come down right now. Yuki's trying to cook breakfast." Takenaga said in a slightly concerned tone.

"Okay, we're coming," Sunako said as she tried to get up. "Don't even think about it. Do you really want Yuki to cook?"

"Hell, no. But this is too much fun." Kyohei said in an amused tone.

"Well, we still have to go grocery shopping. We can have fun then." She suggested as she untangled his arms from hers.

"Fine, but only because I get food." He replied while helping his girlfriend up.

Once they entered the dining room, Ranmaru started teasing his love-struck friends.

"What were those noises we heard earlier? There was a lot of thumping and banging noises." He insinuated, making Takenaga blush slightly at what he may have walked in on had he opened their door instead of knocking on it.

"What? Oh, that. We were fighting, I guess you could say." Sunako answered coolly.

"Oh, really? You know you can tell us anything, you two. Was your "fight" enjoyable?" Ranmaru continued, taking full advantage of his friend's vague language.

"You pervert! We weren't doing that! We weren't exactly fighting, like we used to. Instead, we were simply wrestling on the floor like little kids." Kyohei explained as he punched him after seeing the glint in Ranmaru's eyes.

At that comment, Sunako realized the innuendos her friend had made, blushed furiously, and dragged Kyohei to the kitchen, "Okay, now that that's cleared up, I'll go make breakfast."

"You're still upset about what he said?" Kyohei asked as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around Sunako.

"Yeah! He thought…we were doing…that." Sunako replied as she flushed an even darker color and subconsciously moved further into Kyohei's embrace.

"That was disturbing, but it's Ranmaru we're talking about. I half expected him to say something like that." Kyohei reasoned as he kissed the top of her head.

"I guess…It was just surprising, then." Sunako mumbled in defeat.

"Now, what are we having for breakfast?" Kyohei asked with a lopsided grin as he turned Sunako around in his arms.

"Well, we don't have much, so I guess it's going to be cereal today. I'm not even going to ask what Yuki was trying to make." She replied with a small laugh at his predicted topic change.

"But, you didn't make that! It won't taste as good." He whined as he mourned the temporary loss of Sunako's cooking.

_"Hmm…I wonder if I can make him believe that I actually made the cereal and just put it in a store bought box. It'll be fun to see his reaction, if nothing more."_ Sunako thought as she hid her smirk and started persuading her boyfriend to eat the cereal. "But I did make this cereal! I just didn't have anywhere to store it, so I put it in an empty cereal box. "

"Oh, well that makes sense. Let's eat!" Kyohei exclaimed as he retrieved five bowls and spoons and made his way to the dining room with Sunako in tow.

"Why are you so excited for breakfast, Kyohei? It's just cereal." Takenaga asked curiously.

"But Sunako made it! His love for her makes anything taste delicious!" Ranmaru proclaimed after he saw the amusement in Sunako's eyes.

After everyone had at least one bowl of cereal, Sunako decided to tell Kyohei the truth about his breakfast.

"But, it tasted so good! It didn't taste like what you normally make, but it was still really good!" Kyohei protested.

"It's all part of the placebo effect, Kyohei." Takenaga explained. "She made you think she made this cereal, but it was really store bought. You didn't know, so your breakfast tasted better."

"Aw…You're so in love with Sunako you thought your food tasted better because she made it!" Ranmaru gushed as he put his hands over his heart.

"But…You better make me a proper breakfast when we get back from grocery shopping!" Kyohei demanded of his girlfriend, after he had successfully reached across the table to punch Ranmaru for the second time that morning.

"Okay, if we go shopping any later, you'll be having breakfast at lunch time." Sunako stated as she got up from the table, prompting Kyohei to do the same.

The couple left the chatter of their friends for the shopping arcade, and once they got there, they fell into their usual routine. Sunako would buy produce and Kyohei would drool over shrimp. Except this time, Kyohei was lost in thought and accidentally walked into the jewelry store instead.

_"Well, it wouldn't hurt to look at rings, right? After all, I have to choose whether to propose to her or not in a few days."_ Kyohei thought as he awkwardly looked at the display of engagement rings.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Um, no, I'm just looking." Kyohei replied as he continued looking at the rings.

"Who's the special lady? Is she with you?" The shopkeeper continued.

"Uh, she's my girlfriend, but I'm not sure if I want to propose to her or not." Kyohei answered before his thoughts took over. "Oh, and she's not in this store."

"Why, if you're here, some part of you must want to be with her for the rest of your life." The shopkeeper said logically.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you're right. It's just really confusing." Kyohei responded as he saw the perfect ring for Sunako. It was an antique looking gold ring, with a black diamond surrounded by tiny amethysts, circular cut pieces of amber, and white diamonds. It had a gothic feel to it, and the amethysts and pieces of amber reminded him of their eyes. It wasn't too flashy, and he immediately thought of how it would look on her slender fingers. "Um, excuse me, but how much is this ring?"

"Oh, that ring is 100,000 yen. Would you like it?" The shopkeeper answered as he moved to take the ring out of the case.

"Uh, not right now. I don't have much money. Can you please hold it until Friday at the most?" Kyohei responded as he began to think of the possible jobs he could get to pay for the ring.

"Sure. Usually we don't hold rings for more than a day, but since not many people buy this ring, I think I can do something. She's a lucky woman." The shopkeeper replied with a knowing smile.

"Great, I'll be back soon. Thanks!" Kyohei promised as he left the shop and found Sunako buying shrimp at the fish vendor.

"Where did you disappear to? You weren't here when I came." Sunako asked as she saw Kyohei coming toward to her.

"Oh, I just got sidetracked. Are we having fried shrimp for dinner?" Kyohei asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm making you an omelet for breakfast, as well as anyone else at home who wants one." Sunako agreed as she paid for the shrimp.

"Cool! I'll meet you at home, okay? I have to find a job as soon as possible." Kyohei said as Sunako turned to walk home.

"What? Why do you need a job so urgently? Is it because of the rent?" Sunako asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah. It's the rent. I don't have enough to pay Auntie." Kyohei agreed.

"But, if we get engaged this weekend, we can have free rent." Sunako argued with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, no, it's not for this month's rent. It's for all the previous times I haven't paid her." Kyohei disagreed with widened eyes. _"I don't want her to think I don't want to marry her."_

"Oh, okay. Do you want your breakfast tomorrow or later today?" Sunako said as she let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Uh, depending on how long the job search takes, how about later today?" Kyohei answered as he brought Sunako in for a hug.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then. Good luck, hopefully you'll find a job without any stupid fangirls." Sunako agreed as she gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll try to find one of those. It's probably impossible though." Kyohei said with a small laugh as he released her from his embrace and watched her walk back to Nakahara Mansion alone. _"Well, time to find a way to pay for her ring."_

__**FireStorm1991: Well...You never know who could pop up at important times...XD**

**Coooolll99: I know last chapter was short...But I couldn't think of anything! Is this better? XD**

**techihilla1: Yeah...The last chapter was kind of a filler chapter, come to think of it. And there will probably be about maybe 2 or 3 more chapters as well as an epilogue. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Here's Chapter 19! It's Kyohei's first day on the job, let's see how this goes! I hope you like it, so review! :D**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower! (I haven't done this in a while...)**

**Chapter 19**

After a few hours of searching, Kyohei found a job at a restaurant as a bus boy. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for too long, since women started pouring into the small building to look at him, talk to him, and sometimes touch him. He sighed at the predicted outcome and tried to shoo the annoying women away, but it was to no avail. Eventually, he resorted to yelling and shoving them out of the way, causing the manager to promptly fire him.

_"I knew that would happen. I didn't even get paid for the time that I worked there. On the bright side, I think I just broke my record of fastest time to be fired." _Kyohei thought with a bitter chuckle. _"Well, I still have to find a way to pay for Sunako's ring. I don't know what happened, but as soon as I saw that ring, I knew I had to give it to her. Maybe the shopkeeper was right. Maybe a part of me wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. No, I've known I've wanted to be with her for the rest of my life since the day I had that weird dream. This is different. Maybe I've always known that marriage isn't as big of a step as I think it is. I don't know, this is still pretty confusing, but it looks like I'm working toward my answer. I just hope I won't freak Sunako out when I propose to her. Come to think of it, when should I propose to her?"_

In the midst of his thoughts, Kyohei ran into a sign advertising a temporary Halloween store that was open for the season. As he looked up at the thing he had run into, he knew the perfect time to propose to her and smiled at the plan that was developing inside his head. _"I'll propose to her at midnight during the Halloween party we always have every year. It just suits her so well. I really hope I won't freak her out."_

As he walked around the sign post, he saw a construction site with a flyer attached to the gate advertising manual labor positions. His eyes widened in anticipation as he jogged over to the gate to examine the flyer more closely. He smiled at the job description and found the gate unlocked, so he showed himself into the site and looked for the man on the flyer. He soon found him talking to another construction worker and waited for him to finish speaking. After that, the foreman turned to Kyohei and asked if he was there for the job.

"Yeah, I'm really good at these types of jobs, and I enjoy them as well." Kyohei responded as he thought of his motive.

"Okay, can you lift twenty three kilograms? If you can, welcome to the site." The foreman asked as he admired the determination and motivation in Kyohei's eyes.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I have a question, and I don't mean to seem rude or greedy. But how much money could I earn before Friday?" Kyohei asked, nervous that he would lose a job he didn't even have.

"About 80,000 yen, why? Is there a special reason?" The foreman asked curiously.

_"Shit, that's 20,000 yen less than the price of Sunako's ring."_ Kyohei thought bleakly. "Yeah, I'm buying an engagement ring for my girlfriend, but it's 100,000 yen. I don't have enough to combine with the 80,000 yen you're offering to buy it." Kyohei responded with a slight color to his cheeks at the prospect of telling a complete stranger about his love life.

"Oh, well if you work an extra hour every day, I'm sure you can make the additional 20,000 yen you need. I'm just curious about one last thing. Why do you need it before Friday?" The foreman asked with a smile at Kyohei's romantic motive.

"Great! I'll work as long as you need me to. And, it's really long story, but essentially, my girlfriend's aunt gave me a deadline." Kyohei said with a grateful smile that soon turned into a sheepish smile.

"You were given a deadline to propose to your girlfriend? That does sound like it has a long story. Have you two been together long, then?" The foreman asked in slight disbelief.

"Well, that's the thing. We haven't been going out with each other for long, only about a month or so, but we've been living in the same house with three other guys for over two years." Kyohei answered, and upon seeing the confused face of the foreman, explained how he had come to live with his current housemates.

"Ah, so you two have history. It's interesting. Welcome to the force, what was your name again?" The foreman welcomed as he picked up a hard hat from a nearby bench.

"Takano Kyohei. Thanks for letting me work here. What do you want me to do first?" Kyohei said as he introduced himself.

"Ah, okay. Well, Kyohei, you can start by going over to that guy in the bright orange vest and seeing what he wants done. I like your drive, keep it up and you might just make more than your goal of 100,000 yen." The foreman said as he smiled and pointed to the man in question.

"Thanks again," Kyohei said gratefully as he walked off in the direction of his first assignment.

After a few hours of vigorous manual labor, it was time for the lunch break and Kyohei realized he didn't have anything to eat. So, he followed several of his fellow workers to a nearby convenience store and bought two bentos; one for lunch, and one for dinner. On the way back to the site, he became acquainted with more of the construction crew. Lunch proved to be both interesting and slightly embarrassing. He realized how many reasons there were for working at a construction job, and was also asked his.

"Um, mine isn't as interesting as all of yours, you probably don't want to hear it." Kyohei stalled; he didn't want to explain his romantic reason to these people he barely knew.

"Oh, I'm sure it's just as interesting as all of ours, if not more. Come on, let's hear it," one of the workers persuaded, causing a chorus of agreements from the rest of their lunch group.

"But it's really not that good," Kyohei lied as an almost invisible blush crept across his face.

"Any reason is good. We won't judge. Come on, just tell us," the same guy coaxed.

At that moment, the foreman heard their conversation. "What reason?"

"We're trying to get Takano here to tell us why he's working here, but he says his reason isn't interesting enough," the guy responded.

"Ah, well he must be shy then, because he has a pretty damn good reason if I do say so myself." The foreman smiled knowingly at Kyohei, prompting a glare in return.

"Thanks for the help. I really have to say this now, don't I?" Kyohei sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yup, or I'll tell them for you, and elaborate as well." The foreman smiled mischievously.

"Fine, God knows I don't want you to tell them." Kyohei grudgingly agreed and took in a deep breath to prepare himself, "I took this job because I needed money to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Pretty boy is going to propose! Is your girlfriend as good looking as you?" the guy cooed.

Kyohei flinched at the potential insult towards Sunako, but answered nonetheless. "Yeah, she's beautiful. She doesn't care about all the superficial things most girls care about."

"Oh, our newbie's in love! So does she lounge around in sweatpants all day? Or is that too extreme?" the guy asked teasingly.

"No, she loves sweatpants. She wears them all the time and watches horror movies all day. " Kyohei replied defensively, his love for her shining through his eyes.

"Your girl doesn't sound like someone you would normally hear about. Is she scary?" the guy commented.

Kyohei clenched his fists and replied shortly, "Yeah, she'd probably scare the crap out of you. I think it would be pretty funny."

The guy looked taken aback by Kyohei's sudden change in mood. "I'm sorry I said anything to upset you. I'm sure your girl is as amazing as you say, if not more."

"Good, she's much better than you could ever think." Kyohei immediately ended the conversation and stalked off, leaving his unfinished lunch behind. _I'll work extra hard so I don't have to be around these jerks any longer. I want to get the money as quickly as possible so I can go back to watching her cook. I can't believe I'm actually going to propose to her. At least no one will take her from me. She's mine._

As soon as Kyohei finished his work assignment, he bolted from the construction site back to Nakahara Mansion. He was greeted by the delicious scents of Sunako's cooking wafting in from the kitchen and almost ran to the dark girl bound to be inside.

"You're home. I take it you found a job?" Sunako questioned as she tilted her head up to see his mud stained face. "Wow, you're a mess. You better take a shower before you stay here any longer. I don't want anyone to have dirt in their dinner."

Kyohei looked wounded as he tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Yeah, I found one at a construction site. You don't want me here?"

Noticing the emotions shown plainly on his face, Sunako turned around fully to smile up at him. "No, I want you here; I just don't want anyone getting sick. You know that, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know why I think these things sometimes." Kyohei responded as the hurt disappeared from his features.

"You're just afraid no one will want you. But I'll always want to be with you, no matter what." Sunako hugged her boyfriend and gently kissed him on his muddy cheek. "Now go take a shower, okay? I'll still be here when you're done."

"Okay, thanks. See you in a bit." Kyohei gave her one last squeeze and forced himself up the stairs to the bathroom.

_He really is just as insecure as I am. I'm always afraid he'll just decide that love isn't real after all and leave me. But he's told me he loves me so many times before and I love him for that._ Sunako thought as she continued cooking dinner.

**FireStorm1991: Yup! At least he has a job, right? Now he can pay for her ring...at some point. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I'm still alive! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had school and a lack of inspiration... I'm also sorry this chapter's so short...It's going to end soon though...Well, chapter ahead! Enjoy and review!**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Kyohei came down to the kitchen after his shower a few minutes later to see that Sunako had finished cooking and was now setting the dishes on the table. He walked over to the table and hugged her, releasing all the stress of the day. Sunako noticed how he relaxed he became and turned to face him once she had set the last dish on the table.

"Told you I'd still be here," Sunako said before she placed a small kiss on his lips.

Kyohei smiled at the unexpected kiss. "I knew you'd stay, but I just get these weird thoughts sometimes."

"Don't worry, I get them too. It's not just you." She leaned into his arms and remembered the meal spread out on the table. "Now, aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm starving!" Kyohei dragged her to their seats and their friends almost immediately followed.

As the dinner progressed, talk started to center more on Kyohei and Sunako. Ranmaru piped up with his usual romantic teasing.

"Kyohei, have you finally decided to marry Sunako?"

Kyohei tried to control his blush as much as he could, but everyone could see it clearly. "Uh, well, um… Halloween's in a few days, what are we doing for the Halloween party?"

Sunako immediately forgot about her boyfriend's confusing reactions and focused fully on her favorite holiday. "There should be skulls and blood and spiders and skeletons everywhere! We could even have a horror movie playing in the background!"

Kyohei smiled in relief as he successfully changed the topic. "I think that would be awesome, but I'm not sure everyone else would be able to be in the room if you had a movie playing. How about there's scary music instead?" He saw Ranmaru's smirk and knew his face was betraying him. _I can't help it though! She just looks so cute when she gets lost in her world of horror._

"Yeah! We could have people screaming in the background!" Sunako cheered, making Kyohei's heart melt.

"Hey, Sunako, I'm kind of tired from work today. Do you want to watch a movie?" Kyohei suggested as he tried to school his expression.

"Sure, a movie sounds good. That way, I won't have to see Ranmaru giving us that weird look."

Ranmaru smirked. "Don't be too loud, okay?"

The two lovebirds blushed and hurried to the dark haven of Sunako's room. Once they were inside, Sunako picked a movie at random and snuggled into Kyohei's arms. After a few minutes of screams, Sunako noticed that Kyohei seemed more tense than usual. _Strange, he was relaxed before dinner._

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"I know there's something more than that. You know you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you in a few days, okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion but knew that she would have to wait. Instead, she focused on his still tensed arms and continued her questions.

"Is anything else wrong?"

"Well, I'm going to be working pretty much all day until Friday. I'll be stuck around the annoying guys at the construction site, and I won't be able to see you as much." He blushed slightly at his sappy comment and tightened his arms around her lovingly.

"Why are they so annoying? And it'll only be for a few days. I can even make you lunches to take with you so you don't have to eat store bought bentos."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'd really like it if you could do that, though."

Sunako's eyes narrowed even more at the facts he was keeping from her. "Well, just wake me up whenever you get up, and I'll make you something."

"Thanks."

Kyohei was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the movie, and it unnerved Sunako. When the movie ended, she turned around and was determined to find out what was wrong with her boyfriend.

"This is definitely something I should worry about, Kyohei. What's wrong? Is it what Auntie said?"

_Maybe I can tell her part of what's on my mind. It wouldn't hurt, right?_ "Have you thought any more about what Auntie said?"

"So that is the problem." Sunako sighed in relief. "I've been thinking about it too. We only have a few more days to decide, and I'm not completely sure of what to think."

_Well, she might not freak out as much as I thought. Maybe – maybe she might just accept my proposal. That's one less thing to worry about. Now I just have to worry about getting the money for her ring in time, and avoiding Ranmaru's attempts at getting me to propose to her early. _

"Kyohei? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry. Once Halloween's finished, we won't have to think about all this anymore."

Sunako's expression immediately turned from one of worry to one of rejection and she pushed herself away from him. Kyohei saw this and his eyes widened at what he had mistakenly done. He leaned forward to hug her, but she scrambled away from him and retreated to the other side of her room. His face took on a look of guilt and he slumped into the pile of blankets he was sitting on.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it would be nice if all this marriage stuff wasn't so confusing. You know I love you, right?" Kyohei said so quietly, it was almost as if he was talking to himself.

Sunako heard this and realized she had let her fears and insecurities get the best of her. She hesitantly moved closer to him, and when she saw the hope in Kyohei's eyes, she was encouraged to move within arm's reach. Kyohei's arms shot out to wrap around her waist and pull her into a desperate embrace. She resisted at first, but melted into his arms when she saw the hopeful and loving look on his face.

"So you still believe in love? You won't leave me?" Sunako asked timidly.

"Yes, I'll never leave you. You just have to trust me, okay? I never meant to say something that could hurt you so much."

Sunako smiled and buried her head in his chest at his comforting words. The night continued smoothly after that, with the couple falling asleep in each other's arms from all the emotional turmoil they had been through that night.

**FireStorm1991: Sometimes...XD He just has to get through the few days until Halloween! Thanks for reviewing every chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heh...Looks like I had this chapter typed but didn't upload it...it's pretty short though. **

Kyohei awoke to his alarm the next morning and debated about waking Sunako up. _She'll get upset if I don't wake her up, though. And I really do love her cooking. What if I wake her up like I used to? That might be fun._

"Hey, Sunako! Make me breakfast!" Kyohei yelled with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What? Go make it yourself," Sunako mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head.

"No! Make me food! I'm hungry!" Kyohei leaned over and started to pull the blanket off of her, only to be hissed at.

"No! Go make it yourself! I want to sleep!" She yanked the blanket back so hard that it surprised Kyohei and made him fall onto her.

"Please? I'm hungry and you said you'd make me something." He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, causing her to emit a small sigh of happiness.

Sunako's sleepy mind took in the warm body on top of hers and she immediately snuggled closer to it. "But this is so comfortable."

Kyohei tried to fight the comfort he was in as well. "Come on, Sunako. I have to go to work soon."

"What?" Sunako bolted up, forcing Kyohei into an awkward position. "Oh, yeah! I have to make you lunch!"

"Finally, you've woken up." Kyohei smirked at her antics and moved into a more comfortable position.

"You could have woken me up sooner if you didn't demand food, you know."

"Yeah, but this was fun." Kyohei groaned and tried to stand up. "But now I have to go to work."

Sunako stood up as well, and moved toward the door. "You only have to last a few more days. Then you can be done."

"I guess. I'm going to be late if we stay here any longer."

The couple walked to the kitchen, where Kyohei assumed his usual position behind Sunako as she cooked, and Sunako's mind became clouded with possible reasons why Kyohei was forcing himself to go to work. _Maybe he really needs the money to pay for his rent. But if he…proposes…to me, then he won't have to worry about it. Does he not want to…marry me? _Sunako felt a pang in her chest at the idea and pushed it to the back of her mind. _No, it must be something else. It's kind of weird that he's only working until Friday, though._

Kyohei saw that she was cooking in a daze and became worried. _I better get her ring quickly; I don't want her to think I don't want to marry her. But, if I tell her before Halloween, it ruins my perfect proposal plan. I really hope she's not thinking that right now. _


	22. Chapter 22 Preview

**Wow...it's been a long time since I updated...I'm SO SORRY! Could you forgive me if I gave you guys a preview of the next chapter? Enjoy!**

Kyohei walked onto the construction site with bento in hand, hoping he wouldn't have to see that annoying guy anymore. He was too irritating for him to put forth the effort required to learn the stupid guy's name. Exchanging his bento for his hard hat in his locker, he shut the door and went in search of the foreman for his work assignment. A walk around the site turned up no foreman, and one apologetic looking worker.

"Hey, Kyohei." The worker jogged up to his side and put a halting hand on his shoulder. He just ignored the worker and kept walking, realizing it was the guy who had insulted Sunako.

The guy just increased his speed and caught up with him again. "Look, I'm sorry if I ticked you off or anything. I was just joking."

Kyohei just made a noncommittal grunt and stalked off in search of his elusive employer. He found him exiting the locker room with his hat and gloves in hand and all but stormed up to him.

"Hey, what do I have to do today?" Kyohei asked with unconcealed irritation.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's up?" The foreman teased.

"There can be no wrong side with her," Kyohei muttered with a small smile. "Nothing, just tell me what needs to be done."

The foreman just smiled knowingly and gave the rundown of the day's schedule. Kyohei flushed slightly at the fact that he'd been heard, but walked off to do his first task to hide it. Hauling sand bags on and off of trucks required enough physical exertion to clear his mind of the morning's events. He soon finished however and the memory of his morning with Sunako replayed in his head, making a goofy smile stretch across his face.

"Hey, what's that silly smile for? Are you thinking of your girl?" The voice that had grated on his nerves earlier this morning had snapped him out of his daydream.

"None of your business." Kyohei replied shortly, walking toward the lockers.

"Hey, I just came over to invite you to lunch with the rest of us. I figured you'd probably need to buy again."

"I brought my own food. Now go eat yours."

"Aw, did your girl make you a bento? That's so cute. Is she a good cook?"

Kyohei decided it was time to mess with the guy. "Yeah, but she uses some strange ingredients."

"Like what? It can't be that bad. Let me see."

"You won't want to. I promise."

"Oh really? I think you're just overprotective of the food your girl cooked for you."

"You really want to know what's inside?" Kyohei asked as he held up his bento.

"Of course! You've made me curious."

"Well she likes to use the guts and eyeballs of the fish, as well as dye the rice red to look like blood. It looks like a murder scene in here."

"You're joking." The guy said, but upon seeing Kyohei's expression, "You are joking, right?"

"I can't wait to dig in." Kyohei said with obvious delight and walked away, leaving the guy standing at the lockers with his jaw on the ground.

The rest of the day proved to be full of odd stares – some of curiosity, some judging, and some of horror. He didn't like all the attention, but was glad no one came up to him to chat. He could get his work done in peace.


End file.
